The Ice Queen and The King 2
by Reallifewriterwoman
Summary: A continuation of the Ice queen and the king. Years have passed and Jack and Elsa are living in peace together with their kids, family and friends. But an old foe is trying to take revenge on Jack by pushing everyone he loves away. And another person, but not a foe, is trying to get to his wife. Who is this mysterious person? And will Elsa be able to finally find herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 01**

 _She looked over at the sunset. The day was almost done. Her son was yelling at her feet about something. A man who was standing next to her smiled. He turned around and put his hand onto her cheek._

 _"Anything for my ice queen." Said the man._

 _She smiled at his warm touch. "Yeah. Yeah...you are the king who is married to this ice queen."_

 _"The ice queen and the_ _king...it could be a title."_

 _"Yeah right..."_

* * *

 _5 years later_

It was a warm sunny day in the kingdom of Arendelle. The citizens were all shopping and the children were playing around.

Toothiana, the owner of the bakery in town was walking between the tables they set up outside. Some customers were still waiting on their orders. She held a plate with a few cups of ice coffee and handed it to the customers with a smile. She then walked up to Aster and Sandy, the two who were working at the store as well.

"Guys, what the hell? You leave me all alone in the store..." She looked at them. The two were looking at the street. "What are you two staring at?"

Aster and Sandy didn't look at her. They stared at a few kids who ran by.

"Just enjoying the day." Said Aster. "And talking men-talk."

"Men-talk?" Toothiana pushed her brown short-cut hair a little bit back. She looked at him with her green eyes. Aster looked at her for a second before looking back at the dirt. She saw how he blushed a little.

"Yes. You know...guy-talk. Like girls talk about their periods."

"Oh...well, it is a beautiful day...and it's so calm-"

Suddenly a big reindeer ran down the streets. People screamed and jumped out of the way. The reindeer knocked a fruit-stand over and fell down.

"Sven!"

Kristoff followed closely together with princess Anna. Anna ran a little bit slower than Kristoff. In her arms she carried a small boy about two years old. The two stopped by the fruit stand and helped Sven up.

Toothiana and Aster both sighed. It was never a normal day. Not for the past years.

"I'm naked!

All of a sudden a small kid without clothes ran through the streets. It was followed by another naked kid, a naked woman and a man, fully clothed.

People started to gasp or scream. Some covered their eyes, others were just staring in shock.

Toothiana shrieked and put her hands in front of her mouth. "Is that...?"

"Yep." Aster chuckled. "Our queen and king."

King Jack Frost, ran after his wife and queen, Elsa, who was running after her two children, prince Hendrik and princess Nanna.

"Nanna, get you butt here!" Yelled Elsa.

"No, Elsa, you get over here, because your naked!" Yelled Jack frantically.

The small girl laughed until she tripped over her feet and fell down. She sat up and immediately started to cry. Hendrik just ran past her with Elsa still chasing him. Jack stopped by his small, five-year old daughter and picked her up into his arms.

"See, this is what happens when you run out of the bath, sweetheart." Said Jack.

Nanna sniffed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She nodded in silence.

"Now where are..."

He saw how Elsa was still running after her son. Hendrik jumped over the fallen fruit stand and so did his mother. Elsa made a move and a small ice wall shot out of the ground in front of Hendrik. He bumped into it with a loud thud. Elsa stopped running, but she held her hand raised towards him.

"Hendrik, stop running away or I'll freeze you to death!" Said Elsa.

Hendrik looked at her with a challenging grin. "Try freezing someone who knows how to fight with ice powers, mom."

"Oh, don't you remember? I've had years of experience, I'm basically an ice master." Elsa made a small snowball in her hand. She looked at Hendrik with a small smile. "Now, would you rather come with me or die?"

"I..."

Jack put his hand onto his wife's shoulder and shook his head at her. Surely, he understood why she was so mad, but she shouldn't try to murder their son for it. Elsa lowered her hand and sighed. "Come on, Hendrik. You won't get in trouble."

Hendrik walked up to them and nodded. "Okay...I'm sorry, mom."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Hendrik suddenly stopped and smiled up at her. "Mom?"

"What is it?"

"You're naked in public."

Elsa looked around. She saw how a few men were whistling, others were looking away and some people were just staring...

She shrieked and crouched down. She closed her eyes and trembled. Oh, shit, shit, shit!

Everyone around them started to laugh. Jack sighed. Anna handed him a blanket and he wrapped it around Elsa's shoulders. He handed Nanna to Anna and pulled Elsa up against his chest. She buried her head into his chest and didn't dare to look at anyone.

"Come on, kids, let's go." Said Jack.

"But daddy..." whined Nanna. "I don't wanna have a bath..."

"No whining. You two caused your mother and me a lot of trouble." Said Jack. "Come on, follow me."

Anna put Nanna down onto the ground. The little girl walked up to her brother and took his hand. The two kids walked after their parents back to the castle.

* * *

"Hair up."

Anna was sitting in the bedroom with Elsa. Anna's little son, Jamie, was sitting on the ground, playing with a teddybear. Anna was sitting behind the queen. Elsa reached behind her head and put her hair up with her hand. Anna grabbed a scrunchy and put her hair up into a ponytail.

"Good girl, now you're dressed and all done..." Anna noticed how saddened Elsa looked. "Elsa? What is it?"

Elsa looked down at her hands in her lap. "I'm just ashamed...everyone saw my boobs and vagina...everyone will be talking about this for ages!"

She jumped up and walked over to the bed. There she fell down with a loud thud on the bed between the cushions. She buried her head into her pillow. Anna laughed and walked over to her. She sat down beside Elsa.

"Aww..." Anna rubbed her back. "Don't worry, it will blow over in a few months."

Elsa turned around and sat up. "Everyone will laugh at me...I'm never going out onto the streets again!"

"Calm down, Els...yeah, it was funny, but...it will be fine..."

Elsa pouted. "Really?"

"Really." Anna petted her head. "Come on, Gerda is watching the kids. We can do..."

"Nah. You go and spend time with Kristoff. I need to talk with Jack. He just left me here with you and walked off. I hope he isn't mad..."

Anna giggled. "Elsa, come on, he is never mad at you."

Elsa rolled with her eyes and stood up.

* * *

Jack was standing in the council room. The council members were there as usual.

"Your majesty..." One of the council members folded his arms and sighed. "This can't go on any longer."

"I know that Elsa is a bit..."

"She is out of control." Said another member. "A queen should be refined, not running around without any clothes or undergarments!"

"She is not..." Jack turned around. He rubbed his temples. Elsa would always be this way. His family would never be perfect, what were these men even thinking?

"King Jack?" Asked one of them.

He turned back around to face them. "Look..." He sighed. "My family isn't perfect...and this was just an accident. I'm sure that I can clean this mess up."

"King Jack, in the years that you have been married a lot of troubles have been caused...sure, the queen saved us from the demon, but she...she needs to represent our kingdom. You can not clean up that kind of mess."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "What are you implying?"

The man held his hands up in defense. "Nothing, nothing, your highness...it's just that you might need to learn her a few etiquettes...especially before the annual ball next week."

"Elsa will always be like she is." Said Jack. "I can try and learn her to behave a bit more like a queen, but still...she saved you all. Just try to remember that."

"Yes your majesty...now about the ball..."

They talked about the ball and the preparations. They all didn't hear or notice Elsa, who was listening from the other side of the door.

The queen took a step back with her hands held to her chest. Did she really cause everyone so much trouble? After all these years she thought everything was fine. She thought that most people would accept her...but it appeared that she was wrong.

Elsa turned around and walked further down the hallway. Paintings of the former rulers of Arendelle were hanging on the wall. She stopped by a picture of the former king, Agdar. He wore a crown on his head and held a scepter in his hand.

"How am I even going to do this?" Whispered Elsa. She put her hand against the painting. "I can't bring myself to act...different..."

She sighed when a little bit of ice shot out of her hand. She retracted it and stepped back. Another ruined painting. Not that it mattered much. She made a movement with her hand and the ice disappeared. The painting was fine...

Elsa leaned on the opposite site against the wall. Maybe she should ask Anna. She used to follow etiquette lessons...

"Elsa?"

Jack walked towards her. "Another ruined painting?"

"Yeah..." Elsa sighed and she folded her arms.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jack worried.

"Nothing...just..." Elsa turned her head towards him and leaned a bit closer. "Am I...not good enough?"

Jack became red and scratched his head. "W-what do you mean?"

"Not much. Just...I embarrass you, don't I?"

Jack sighed. He grabbed her hands and looked her into her eyes.

"No...you don't..." Jack sighed again and blushed a little. "...you never do..."

Elsa blushed and her heart pounded. After all these years he could still be so romantic with words...

"Just...those stupid council members. They think that you need etiquette classes."

"Etiquette classes...you know, maybe it can help."

"Huh? I thought that you would be against it."

"I am..." Elsa scratched her head. "But it would be good for me...I think. I mean if you could help...then I wouldn't mind."

"Of course I can." Said Jack with a smile. "But...we do need someone with us...someone who can help."

"I know! Anna!"

"Anna?" Jack chuckled. "Sorry, snowflake, but Anna is busy with her kid, plus she is...sorta clumsy..."

"Okay...Hiccup."

"Hiccup is busy with his own kingdom." Said Jack.

"Hm...okay, then..."

"No, wait, I know a woman who can help. A woman who is in this very kingdom."

Elsa raised her eyebrows at him. Another small laugh escaped Jack's throat.

"What?" Asked Elsa.

"Nothing...you...never mind. I'm going to get her. Wait for me in the living room."

* * *

"Nanna, Nanna!"

Hendrik was walking around the castle. He was just playing hide and seek with his little sister after their bath, but now he couldn't find his smaller sister!

Hendrik stopped in the big ballroom. He put his hands to his mouth and yelled: "Nanna!"

It was quiet for a few minutes before he suddenly heard a small little voice yell back.

"Big brother!"

Nanna ran into the big ball room. She was wearing a small little pink dress and her black long hair waved up and down when she sprung into his arms.

"Nanna!" Hendrik laughed and put her down. He held her by her shoulders with a smile. "You were gone! I was worried!"

"I was hiding...good, like you told me, but then you were crying and-"

"I wasn't crying, stupid!" Yelled Hendrik. He stepped back and gave her a punch. Nanna shrieked and rubbed her arm.

"Ow!"

"You're it, stupid!" Hendrik ran away. Nanna started to scream and ran after him.

The two kids ran after each other through the room. They knocked over a few statues, but didn't notice. The kids ran up to the throne. Hendrik and Nanna ran around it. Nanna finally grabbed Hendrik by his arm. Her eyes glowed red for a second, before the children tripped.

Hendrik saw how they fell towards the crown. He turned around so that he could protect Nanna. He held one hand up and a small ice beam shot towards the crown. They fell against it and the crown flew through the air.

Hendrik fell down on his back. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Nanna..." Said Hendrik. His sister was laying on top of him. "Are you okay?"

"U-hum..." Nanna nodded.

Hendrik stood up and pulled Nanna up. "You sure?"

"Yes..." Nanna her eyes went to something on the ground. Hendrik followed her gaze and gasped.

"Oh, shit...the crown..."

* * *

Elsa was standing in the living room. She was there together with Jack and a woman with long auburn dark-brown hair in a bun and brown eyes.

The woman was wearing a brown dress. She looked at Elsa with a smile.

"Your majesty..." The woman bowed down. "My name is Alena. It is an honor to meet you."

"Thank you...Alena is a beautiful name..." Said Elsa.

The woman straightened her back again. "People tell me that very often...now! Let's start out first etiquette lesson!"

"Now?"

"Yes. I can be very strict, but I mean well, your majesty. Now, stand up straight!"

Elsa quickly stood up straight. Alena walked around her and observed her. She stopped after a few rounds and looked at Jack with a frown.

"And?" Asked Jack.

"She is going to take a while...and a lot of work, king Jack. She is perfectly neatly for a queen, but she is not...refined...she misses the magic touch that a pure royal has."

 _A pure royal?_ Thought Elsa.

"I see..." Said Jack. "Then shall we start with the basics?"

"Good..." Alena stopped in front of Elsa. "How about you walk around for a bit, your majesty?"

"Walk around?"

"Yes, we need to see how you walk."

"Okay...?" Elsa walked a bit around the table and then back to them. Alena and Jack both looked at her with a frown.

Jack leaned to Alena. "She is walking fine...right?"

"Define fine, your majesty. She is walking like a citizen. Sure, she has a little bit of grace...but not enough for a queen."

"She is right." Said Jack.

"What do you mean, she is right?!" Said Elsa a bit annoyed.

Alena walked off for a second. Elsa crossed her arms and looked annoyed at him. Why was Jack agreeing with this woman?

"What is it?" Asked Jack.

"Oh, don't act as if you don't know!" Whispered Elsa under her breath. "You have been agreeing with her a lot!"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "I just agree with Alena because she knows what she doing! Unlike some other woman..."

"What was that?!"

"Oh, nothing, just the sound of my mouth saying a few words you don't like!" Said Jack under his breath.

"You-"

Alena came back with a few books. The two immediately shut up. Alena put the books on Elsa's head.

"Walk around with these on your head, queen Elsa. You need to try and balance them."

Elsa chuckled. "Easy..."

She started to walk around. The books swayed a bit back and forth during her steps. Elsa felt as if she was walking on thin ice. Jack and the woman were examining her with each a frown on their faces.

All of a sudden the books fell down from her head onto the ground. Elsa felt completely embarrassed when Alena gasped.

"Oh!" Elsa grinned nervously. "Sorry about that, I..."

"Let's start again." Alena grabbed the books and placed them onto her head again.

"A-again?" Stuttered Elsa. "But I..."

Alena clapped in her hands. "Come on, walk around."

"Yes, yes..." Said Elsa and she started to walk around again.

And again the books fell onto the ground.

They repeated it for a few times, with each time the books falling down onto the ground.

After a while Alena threw her hands up.

"Your majesty, would you please try?"

"I'm trying as hard as I can, but..."

The door suddenly opened up and Nanna and Hendrik ran into the room. Hendrik and Nanna ran up to Jack and wrapped their arms around his legs.

Nanna looked up at him with her big eyes. "Papapapa, Hendrik, broke the crown..."

"I did not!"

"Wait, what?!" Said Jack. "You two broke the crown?!"

"It was an accident!" Yelled the two children.

Jack sighed. "Okay, okay...you two are going to be the death of me...just tell me what happened."

Hendrik released his leg and took a step back. "We were playing and accidentally...we knocked the crown from the stand and it...fell...down...a small thingy fell off, but it was all an accident! If I hadn't turned around and used my powers then Nanna would have gotten hurt..."

"You used your powers?"

"Yeah...and Nanna's eyes glowed red for a second."

Jack went quiet. He glanced at Elsa with a frown. Elsa slowly handed the books back to Alena and crouched down by Nanna. She looked at her small daughter with a smile.

"Nanna?" Asked Elsa. "You used your powers?"

"I don't know...momma...I don't know...I'm scared..."

"Aww..." Elsa picked her up into her arms. The small girl wrapped her arms around her neck. "Don't be scared of your powers, sweetie...say, how about we get you something to eat? You must be hungry."

"I'm hungry too!" Said Hendrik.

Jack laughed. "Well, let's have lunch together!"

"B-but the etiquette lessons..." Said Alena.

"Oh, we can continue that some other day." Said Jack. "For now our family needs to have lunch."

* * *

The next day Jack was in his office, looking through a few letters from other kingdoms.

Every kingdom wrote him that they would come. The queen and king of Corona, the king and queen of the Darkened Forest, the king and his brothers from the Southern Isles...those dumb Southern Isles...He should just...

 _"Take them out"_

Jack shot up in his chair. His heart was pounding and he looked around in bewilderment.

Did he just hear a voice?

Jack chuckled and shook his head. He was probably just a bit tired...yesterday was very busy, with the kids, his wife...but this whole week was actually pretty tiring.

He laid his head down and groaned. Jack wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. He had a kingdom to run and...

A knock on the door made him look up.

"Come in."

Anna walked into the room. She was wearing a green dress and her hair in a messy sorta bun.

"Jack!" Said Anna. "You have been cooked up in your office all day! Is something wrong?"

"No..." Jack sighed and stood up. "I'm just busy with reading all the letters for the ball."

"Oh! The upcoming ball! Are you excited?"

"We have so many balls...why would I be excited?"

Anna rolled with her eyes. "Because it's Nanna's first ball! Everyone is going to see your daughter! Isn't that great?"

"Not so much." Jack leaned against his desk and folded his arms.

"Not so much?!" Anna gave him a small slap against his upper arm. "Are you crazy?! This is going to be fun and amazing and..."

"Everyone will see that she isn't mine."

Anna closed her mouth. She took a step back with a sympathetic smile.

"And I love that little girl, Anna..." Jack sighed. "I love her more than ever. And I don't want people to despise her or to gossip over my daughter."

Anna put her hand onto his shoulder. "Come on...don't be so worried. I'm sure that you won't let them make fun of her. And it's going to be fine. People might admire you for what you did. The other kings would have killed any child that wasn't their own."

"I know! But...I couldn't never hurt Nanna. Even when she and Hendrik broke the crown."

Anna put her hands to her mouth and stiffed a laugh. "They broke your crown?"

"Well...one diamond fell out. But they apologized for it..."

"Shouldn't you punish them?"

"I already did. They can't go to the flee market for a few months. And they're not allowed in the throne room."

Anna giggled. "That is the softer punishment ever."

"What? I don't want to punish them to hard. It was an accident after all..."

Suddenly there was another knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yelled Jack.

The door opened up and Alena walked through the door with a smile.

Jack took a step forward. "Ah, Alena. Is something wrong?"

Alena giggled and blushed a little. "No, no, your majesty. I'm fine, I'm fine...I was just...uhm...I...I was wondering if you would like to sit together for some tea? We need to discuss the etiquette lessons."

"Sure." Said Jack. "I have some time now with the kids being calm and all."

Anna narrowed her eyes while Jack and the woman walked away. She sighed and folded her arms. Her brother didn't pick up on it, but she did.

That woman liked Jack...

* * *

Elsa was walking through town together with Hendrik. Nanna was being watched by Gerda while they were strolling around.

"Today is such a beautiful day." Said Elsa. "Really I don't know why Jack punished you two. It was just a crown."

Hendrik held her hand and looked around.

Elsa chuckled. "But of course, since it is the kings crown you two get punished. Now, if it was any other crown then you two wouldn't be in trouble..."

A boy and his father passed them. One of them, a boy with brown hair, bumped with his shoulder against Hendrik's. He turned around and shouted at Hendrik: "Stupid prince!"

Hendrik and Elsa both stopped walking. They turned around with a frown.

"What did that kid say?" Said Elsa.

The father from the boy turned around too and snickered. "He called the little ugly prince 'stupid prince', your highness."

"Apologize." Said Elsa.

The man laughed. He walked towards Elsa until he was just a few inches away from her.

"Sorry. But..." With each word the man pricked against her chest. "A pretty little snowflake like you doesn't get to boss people around. Even when you are our queen, you are also an enemy of the people. A good for nothing witch."

Elsa looked away with a laugh. "Oh...please sir, just apologize."

Hendrik saw how a crowd surrounded them. He looked up in worry at his mother and the stranger.

"What is this witch going to do?" The man yelled loudly in her face. "Fight me with her ice powers?!"

"No, fight you with my bare hands!" Elsa jumped onto the man and they fell down onto the ground.

"Mom!" Yelled Hendrik.

The other boy laughed. "Your weak bitch of a mother is going to..."

Hendrik glared at him. An ice spike shot out of the ground close to him. The boy jumped a little. When he looked back Hendrik pounded him to the ground. He raised his fist and hit the boy into his face.

On the other side Elsa punched the man across his face. But when she tried to hit him again he grabbed her and turned her around. Now he was on top with him holding her arms above her head with one hand.

He raised his other hand above her head. Elsa glared at him when he slapped her across her face. It stung, but she didn't care about that. She tried to wiggle free, but he was too strong.

The man was ready to slap her again, but a sword was suddenly held under his neck.

Jack was standing next to the men. He held the sword under his neck with a dark, angry look on his face. The man released Elsa and jumped back.

Everyone in the crowd took a step back in fear. Jack pushed the man away. He walked over to Hendrik and pulled him away from the boy.

"Dad, let me go!" Yelled Hendrik with a hoarse voice.

Jack didn't answer. He walked back to Elsa and grabbed her arm too.

"Jack, I-"

"We're going to talk about this inside."

Jack stormed off and dragged the two back to the castle while everyone on the streets muttered. He ignored the citizens and took them into the castle into the throne room. There he released them and turned around to give them an angry look.

"What the hell where you two doing?!" Yelled Jack.

"That man was threatening us!" Yelled Elsa. She held her hand against her chest. "And he asked for it!"

"Yeah!" Said Hendrik. "He said that mom was a witch and that ugly boy told me that mom was weak, plus he called me stupid! That is why I beat him!"

Jack folded his arms. "That is no reason for you to beat civilians up! Seriously, Elsa, we even had etiquette lessons! I thought that you wanted to represent our country in the right way!"

"I do, but-"

"And you!" Jack looked at Hendrik. "You DO NOT beat up other children! Even when they yell at you, you just ignore them!"

Hendrik puckered his lip. "B-but..."

"No buts! Now, go to your room while I have a talk with your mother!"

Hendrik nodded and walked away. Jack looked back at Elsa who nonchalantly stroke her dress with her hands.

"Why?" Jack sighed. "Just why do you cause me so much trouble?"

"I...I'm sorry...just...that man was rude! And I know what I did was wrong, but-"

"But what?" Jack frowned.

"I...uh...I...he called me a witch and I...look, you would do the same thing!"

Jack narrowed his eyes. He folded his arms and looked very disappointed in her. "No, I wouldn't. I would ignore him. And you should too. You can't just beat up a citizen! You are a queen, you need to represent our country!"

"I know..."

"Just go. I need to talk with the council. They have probably already heard about your brawl."

"Jack..." Elsa took a step back. "Sorry...I'm really sorry..."

"Go."

Elsa took a step back and nodded with tears pricking behind her eyes. "Y-yeah...I got it...sorry...sorry."

Jack sighed when she started to walk away. He was really disappointed in her. After all these years he was hoping that she would turn around, think more about her actions and the consequences. But instead she was still causing problems...

 _Punish her._

Jack almost jumped. Did he just hear a voice?

He looked around, but there was no one...maybe he was a bit tired? He rubbed his temples and sighed. He should rest more.

* * *

The next day Elsa didn't talk with Jack the whole day. He was gone for a meetings for the whole day.

She walked around town with Anna for a day. The kids were with Gerda who kept an eye on the two.

"So, Jack is mad at you, hm?" Said Anna.

Elsa sighed. "I don't know. I messed up, Anna. I shouldn't have hit that man, but I don't know...I just reacted."

"Well, I think it is bad-ass!" Yelled Anna. She made a fake karate chop. "You fighting for your child, unleashing your rage...I don't know why Jack hates that side of you!"

"That side?" Elsa stopped in her tracks and glanced at Anna.

"Yes, your ice-queen side." Anna looked at her with a smile. "Your cold, but fighting-side."

"My ice-queen side..." Elsa held her hand up towards the sun. She shielded her eyes and looked at the sky. "Is that right...?"

"Oh, I didn't mean..."

"It's fine." Elsa looked back at her and lowered her hand. "I know who I am and what I am. But Jack shouldn't suffer from it. If I see him today again I'm going to apologize. Even though I already did it...but Jack was so mad, he wouldn't listen."

"I'm sure that Jack will forgive you eventually. I mean, this isn't the first time that you embarrassed him, right?"

"R-right..."

The rest of the day the two walked around. But Elsa couldn't enjoy her day that much. Was she always embarrassing him? Were the past five years..

"Your majesty!"

The two suddenly ran into Alena. The woman smiled at them. She made a small curtesy followed up by a wink.

"Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, what a coincidence!" Said Alena. Her hair was down and her brown eyes were shining brilliantly. She wore a purple dress. In her hand she held a small book.

"It is..." Elsa smiled at her. "I was just thinking about our etiquette lessons."

"Oh yes, we still need to discuss some certain things."

"Oh!" Elsa's eyes widened. "Should I get Jack..."

"No, maybe we should discuss some private things...together? As woman, as girls?" Asked Alena.

"Alright..." Elsa looked at Anna. "Anna, I'm going with Alena to the castle..."

"Go...I needed to see what Kristoff is doing with my son anyway. That idiot..." Anna smirked. "Hopefully he isn't letting him play around too much...that..idiot.."

Elsa noticed her blush. "Right...we will be going...see you later, Anna."

"Uhm!" Anna nodded. "Later!"

* * *

Later Elsa and Alena were sitting in the garden. They both held a cup of tea in their hands. The flowers were in full bloom.

Elsa actually enjoyed being outside during the warm weather. The flowers were blooming, the birds were chirping...surely it was warm, but it had a certain calmness...

"Your majesty." Alena put her cup down.

"Yes?" Asked Elsa.

"I am wondering why you are following etiquette lessons."

"Why?" Elsa perked up. "Do you think that I'm too good..."

"No...your majesty, I don't think that the lessons can help you."

Elsa put her cup down. "W-what?!"

"Even if you try your best, you are not royal by blood...it makes it much more difficult." Said Alena.

"What do you mean?!" Elsa jumped up. "I am doing my best for everyone! Who are you to tell me that I cannot-"

"This is what I am talking about."

Elsa went quiet. She sat back down and looked at Alena. What was she talking about? She knew that she wasn't of royal blood. But that didn't mean...

Suddenly the two women heard a low growl.

Alena looked around. "What could that be?"

Elsa waved nonchalantly with her hand. "Probably a dog. Sometimes one of the street dogs..."

All of a sudden something big jumped towards them. Elsa reacted immediately and pushed Alena away. The tea-set shattered onto the ground and the table and chairs fell down. Elsa and Alena fell down together too, a few meters away from whatever attacked them.

Elsa stood up and helped Alena up. "Alena, are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine...but...what is t-t-t-that?!"

Elsa followed her gaze. A big white beast was standing there. It had red eyes and ice spikes were sticking out of its skin. It looked like a big hybrid dog. It had a tail which looked like it was made out of ice. It claws looked big sharp. And dangerous.

The big beast looked at them again. It was about as high as a horse. The beast roared at them. Elsa and Alena covered their ears. The roar was loud and sharp. The beast then jumped towards them. The two women both jumped to the side. The beast put it claws down in the ground for a stop and turned around to face them. He growled loudly and looked wildly at them.

"Is that one of yours...?" Alena glanced at Elsa with a questioning look.

"No. I would never make something like this. At least not without knowing." Elsa looked at the beast. She should be able to defeat it. "I can..."

"Hm?"

Elsa shook her head. She made an ice sword within her hand. "Alena, get out."

"But..."

"That's an order!" Yelled Elsa. "Go and find Jack!"

"But-"

"Didn't you hear me?!"

"I did...I'm going to get the king! He must know what to do!" Alena nodded and ran back into the castle.

"You do that..." Elsa looked at the beast. It ran for her again. Elsa jumped out of the way. It seemed like it was after her or something. She clenched her sword in her hand and went for it.

She clashed with her sword against one of the ice spikes and broke it. The beast roared and struck her in her side with his paw. Elsa fell down on her back. The big beast jumped onto her and pushed with his sharp claws against her arms.

Elsa screamed as the loud beast looked like it was about to bite her. She raised her sword upwards and pushed the sword right through his head.

The beast stumbled back with the sword in his head. Elsa stood up with shaking legs. She looked at the beast. Strange blue liquid was pouring from his head.

"Elsa!" Jack and Alena ran into the garden.

"Stay back..." Elsa held her wounded arms and looked at the beast. The sword fell out of the beast's head.

"What is that?" Jack looked confused at the beast. "Did you make that thing?"

"I didn't! And a creation of mine wouldn't attack me! But it's certainly ice-magic.."

The beast roared again. Everyone put their hands against their ears. The beast then jumped away and disappeared.

"That thing..." Alena lowered her hands. "Why would it be attacking us?"

"I don't know, I..." Elsa suddenly stumbled a bit back. Her arms started to sting.

"Elsa!" Jack dashed forward and grabbed her by her shoulders. He saw how her arms started to bleed. "Your arms...we need to get you to the infirmary!"

He led her back into the castle. Elsa couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. Was there someone else with ice powers?

Jack put her down in the infirmary on one of the beds. He grabbed a few bandages and wet cloth. He sat next her and started to clean her wounds with the wet cloth. They weren't too deep or critical.

"Someone with ice magic made that thing..." Whispered Elsa. "And it wasn't our son. I recognize his magic, since it's almost the same as mine...and he is too young to make something detailed like that."

Jack put the small bandages on her arms. "Then who...?"

"I don't know." Elsa looked down at the ground. "And I don't know why they tried to kill me."

"They weren't."

"What?!" Elsa looked back up at him with a confused look.

"If they would then your injuries would be a lot worse."

"What are you saying?! Just because my wounds aren't deep..."

"Elsa." Jack put his hand against cheek and glared at her. "They were trying to scare you. But if they would try..."

"What are you talking about?! Jack, they were trying to hurt me, just like so enemies tried to hurt you...remember Adrian? He slashed your chest, just because he didn't kill doesn't mean that he wasn't going to..."

"I know."

Elsa pushed his hand away. "Jack, he tried to kill you, remember? And then-"

"You don't need to remind me!" Yelled Jack suddenly.

Elsa shrunk at the sound of his loud and angry voice. She closed her eyes and trembled a little. Jack noticed it. His gaze softened and he sighed.

"Sorry, snowflake...I don't know what came over me."

Elsa held her hands close to her chest. "Nah, it's fine...sorry, I shouldn't have angered you..." She stopped trembling. "I shouldn't remind you of those horrible times...but still...if that beast wasn't trying to kill me...then why would they want to warn me?"

"Maybe to test your strength?"

"Maybe. We should at least look for them." Said Elsa. "Send the guards around town and make sure they look out for someone with ice-magic."

"Yes, I will...you have gotten a lot more confidence, Els." Said Jack with a sudden smirk.

Elsa giggled with a slight blush. "Do you think so?"

"Yes." Jack moved a bit closer. "You're more bossy."

"Jack!" Elsa slapped him onto his shoulder.

Jack laughed. "Sorry, sorry. But you do show a bit more confidence towards the staff and others. You truly learned how to lead. I don't think you really need any etiqlessons, snowflake."

"R-right...but stop calling me snowflake!"

"And why would I do that?" Jack moved even more closer. He leaned down and grazed with his lips against her ear. "You're my snowflake.."

"I-I know...just don't kiss my earlobe, you weirdo."

"You like my lips more, don't you..." Jack moved down and started to graze against her lips.

Elsa grasped his blouse. She opened her mouth, but Jack didn't kiss her. Instead he put his lips against her cheek with a grin.

"Jack...kiss me..." Whispered Elsa. She grabbed his blouse even tighter.

"The magic word?" Whispered Jack back with a low chuckle.

"Screw you..."

"Not the right one, sweetheart." Jack kissed her earlobe.

"Fine, please, your majesty." Said Elsa in a mocking tone.

"Good girl." Jack moved down and kissed her on her lips. Elsa opened her mouth instinctively and so did Jack. The two started to fight with their tongues. Elsa close her eyes and she moaned in the kiss.

Her eyes flew open when she felt his hand on her breast. She pushed him away for a second to catch her breath.

"J-Jack...we can't...not here..."

"Why not?" Jack looked at her with a smile. Elsa rolled with her eyes.

"Because it's the infirmary. Plus, you love to do it in your office, right?"

Jack backed away. His hand released her breast and he looked away with a big blush. "I...I don't...I...uh...

Elsa giggled. It was kind of cute whenever he got embarrassed by her. Elsa took his hands and held them close to her chest.

"Jack, I've known it for the last five years, don't worry about it. Everyone has their weird things."

"Oh, really?" Jack raised his eyebrows. "Then what do you like, queen Elsa?"

"I...uhm...uhm...I...love...like it...when you kiss my neck."

"Really?"

"Is it weird?" Elsa released his hands with a worrying look.

"Well, I do indeed love it when we do it in the office or on a table...so, no. Not really, snowflake."

"Jack, please stop calling me that." Said Elsa. "Or I will start calling you...snow...king?"

"Horrible name, it isn't even cute."

"Why would something need to be..."

Suddenly Jack wrapped his arms around her. Elsa shrieked loudly.

"Because you are my cute little snowflake!" Yelled Jack.

"Ja-hack!" Yelled Elsa with a big blush.

The door opened up and Gerda walked in with the children. Hendrik was holding Nanna's hand.

"Your majesty, are you..." Gerda looked at them awkwardly. "...alright..."

"No fair!" Yelled Hendrik when he saw his parents hugging. "That's my mommy! I wanna hug her!"

The child released his sister and jumped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Elsa's waist. He glared at Jack. "Papa, mom is mine, get away!"

Jack chuckled. "Oh, no, no, I love her more! Hendrik, she is all mine!"

Gerda giggled a little at the sight of the two men hugging the queen. Elsa groaned in a annoyance. She pushed the two men away and jumped up.

"I belong to no one, you two idiots!" She picked Nanna up and hugged her little daughter. "Right, sweetie?"

"Right." Nanna wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

Jack and Hendrik both pouted. Elsa kissed her daughter on her forehead.

"Oh, how much I love my little sunshine!" Said Elsa.

"I wonder who she loves more..." Said Jack.

Nanna looked at Elsa. "Mommy! I love mommy!"

"Noooo..." Jack fell onto his back on the bed. "I thought our daughter loved me, yet I was deceived..."

"Dad, come on, you still have aunty Anna." Said Hendrik as he petted his father on his arm.

"Oh, you don't love me either?!" Jack covered his eyes with his hand in a dramatic manner. "I should have known!"

"Dad, I was just joking!" Yelled Hendrik. "Of course I love you!"

Jack sat up again and looked at him with a devious smirk. "So you _love_ me, hm?"

Hendrik became red and shook his head. "I didn't...no, no, I hate you!"

"That is not what you said, boy." Jack ruffled through his son's hair.

Hendrik glared at him. "Stupid dad."

"S-stupid?"

"Yes, this is why I love mom more, she's smart." Said Hendrik.

Jack stopped ruffling his hair and looked at Elsa. Elsa smirked and shrugged.

"It's only natural, your majesty. Everyone wants a beautiful girl like me."

Jack sighed. He then chuckled and shook his head.

"I can't deny that."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 02**

The birds were chirping. It was a beautiful, calm morning in Arendelle.

But Elsa wasn't calm. She couldn't stop thinking about the strange beast that attacked her yesterday. What was that thing?

She went to the library and looked up everything about mystical beast, but she couldn't find any information on the strange thing.

And she was sure that she didn't create that thing...and her son's powers were too weak.

Elsa groaned while she threw one of the many books aside. Why was that thing attacking her? Was there a witch with ice powers like her? And was that witch trying to kill her?

She buried her head between her arms. The one who made that beast...he or she brought the whole kingdom in danger...and Hendrik! He also had his ice powers from her, what if that beast would've attacked him when no one was looking? She needed to protect everyone...

"Elsa?"

She looked up to see Jack walking towards her. He grabbed a chair and sat down next to her.

"Elsa, you have been here all morning. The children have been asking for you..." He glanced at the book. "You have been researching a lot...but...you haven't found anything about the beast, have you?"

Elsa shook her head. "No...so, it has to be from someone with ice powers...a witch."

"I know. I have already asked a few guards to ask around in the town of the witches..." Jack grabbed her hands. They felt ice cold. "Hopefully we can find the culprit...and then..."

"You won't find them, I think...but if you do, then I would like to talk to them." Elsa pulled her hands back. "They must have a reason..."

She went quiet and bit on her lip. Jack observed her quietly.

He knew by her worried look that she wanted to protect everyone. Jack sighed. "Elsa, we will fix this. I promise."

Elsa nodded. "I know, but...it's my fault for bringing everyone into danger-"

"No, it isn't!" Jack jumped up. He looked down at her with a frown. "We always get ourselves and the kingdom into trouble...it's just something that can happen. The culprit could have been after me."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "And why would the culprit be after you?"

"Well, maybe it's a female who is so desperately in love with me..."

Elsa stood up and giggled behind her hand. "That...I can not imagine."

"Hey, why not?"

"Because..." Elsa took a step closer. She put her hands against his chest. "You're taken. And if they know that you have a relationship with the ice queen, then they won't dare to even glance at you."

Jack chuckled. "Right...they wouldn't..." He put his hand under her chin and leaned closer to kiss her.

Just as they were about to kiss the door slammed open and Hendrik and Nanna ran into the room.

Elsa and Jack both took a step back. Nanna ran up to her mother and grabbed her leg. "Mommy, mommy...Hendrik almost froze Jamie's teddybear!"

Elsa giggled and pulled her up into her arms. "Oh really?"

"Yeah! But I stopped him just in time!"

Hendrik stomped with his feet and a little bit of ice appeared on the floor. "She did not! And I didn't froze Jamie's teddybear, Nanna is lying!"

Jack ruffled with his hand through his son's hair. "It's not your fault, Hendrik. Your powers are still growing."

"Then...I'm not in trouble?" Hendrik looked up at his father with big eyes and Jack laughed.

"We'll think about it, boy."

* * *

Later Elsa and Anna walked around town. The town was lively, people were shopping, children were running around...

"Such a pretty day!" Anna smiled at Elsa. "What should we do today?"

"I don't know...maybe we can get some ice cream? It is a sunny day, after all."

"Great idea!" Anna grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

Elsa smiled a little. After all these years Anna was still the same gleeful girl. But how could she be so optimistic at times like these? When the kingdom was possible in danger again because someone was targeting her again.

They stepped in front of the ice stand, but were stopped by a few guards.

"Queen Elsa, princess Anna..." A guard made a small bow in front of them. "We searched the witch's town, but we did not find the culprit."

Elsa frowned. Where could the other ice-witch be? If he wasn't in the village of the witches, then...

"Guards!"

The guards and Anna too all perked up.

"Y-yes, your majesty?!" A guard asked a little frightened.

Elsa glared at him with her stale-blue eyes. "I want you two to look around the village today for anyone suspicious, understand?!"

"Yes, queen Elsa!"

Elsa turned back to Anna while the two guards ran off. Her frown turned into a smile again. "Anna...what kind of flavor would you like?"

"Uhm, strawberry..."

Anna watched as Elsa got them two ice cream cones. Elsa then turned around and handed one to Anna.

"Here."

"Thanks, but Elsa...are you alright?"

Elsa took a lick from her ice cream and looked at Anna with a surprised face. "Yes, why?"

"Because everything is...I know how hard you had it when Adrian took over all those years ago and now when you are being targeted again...everything seems to repeat itself a little, doesn't it?"

"No." Elsa shook her head. "This time..." She looked up at the sky and sighed. "It feels different."

* * *

A few days later everything was calm and normal again.

Jack and Elsa were both attending a meeting. Nanna and Jamie were being looked after by Anna and Kristoff. Jennifer and David, Elsa's friends, were doing their jobs...

Only Hendrik didn't have much to do, so he decided to wander off.

It was his favorite thing to do. When Adrian was in charge he wasn't allowed to just walk around, but these last five years...he could go wherever he wanted. He was able to go on any adventure he wanted.

Hendrik stopped in front of a window in the hallway. He leaned forward and looked out of the window.

He saw the guards training outside. They were swinging their swords and looked really cool.

"Wow..." Hendrik pushed with his nose against the glass. He breathed some warm air onto the glass and looked with his eyes at the guards. But the guards suddenly turned around and saw the young prince. They all started to laugh and Hendrik shrieked.

He quickly jumped back down onto the floor. They saw him!

Hendrik turned his head. He suddenly saw a strange man walking down the hallway. The stranger had blond hair and was wearing a cape over his head. He couldn't see who it was, but he got an eerie feeling when the man walked right past him.

"Hendrik!"

The boy turned around again and saw Jennifer, the maid, running up to him. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail and she smiled at him.

"Jenny!" Hendrik smiled back at her. He immediately forgot about the strange man he just saw.

Jenny stopped in front of him. She leaned on her knees and laughed.

"What a coincidence, I was just looking for you, little man!"

"Why?"

Jenny put her finger against her lips. "I'll show you...come with me, Hendrik!"

"Okay."

Hendrik took her hand and walked off with her.

Jennifer was always so nice to him. She was sort of the cool aunt he never got. Anna was nice and stuff, but she was always busy with Jamie. And sometimes Anna was trying a bit too hard. Jennifer never tried and that made her so great.

She took him outside of the castle into the garden. There she showed him a medium ice sculpture of a horse. Kristoff was proudly standing next to it.

"Wow!" Hendrik let go of Jennifer's hand and ran to the ice sculpture. He jumped around it like the happy kid he was. He looked up at Kristoff. "Kristoff, you made this all by yourself?"

"Yep!" Kristoff laughed. "But there is still one small thing missing!"

"Hm?"

Jennifer giggled behind her hand. "There is a horse...but we need to put a horn on it! Then it will be a unicorn!"

Hendrik nodded. He put his hands forward. A small ice beam came out of his hands and a horn formed onto it's head. It was sharp, pointy, but also very beautiful. He put his hands back down with a smile.

Kristoff gave him a thumbs-up. "Good job, kid."

"Thanks..." Hendrik looked down at the ground. "I hope to be as good as mom, but I don't think so..."

Jennifer ruffled with her hand through his hair. Hendrik looked up at her in surprise.

"It doesn't matter...it's your own amazing power..." She winked at him. "Now, how about a snowball fight?"

Hendrik raised his eyebrows. "But, it's not snowing..."

"R-right..." Jennifer scratched her head. "Then...maybe you can make more ice sculptures? Sorry, but I'm a bit bored now."

"Hey!" Kristoff folded his arms. "You have a good ice man right here!"

"Ice man?" Jennifer and Hendrik asked in unison.

Kristoff chuckled. "Yes! So, since you are the little ice prince and I am the official ice master...how about we have a little building competition?"

"Competition?" Hendrik asked.

"Yes! Me versus you! The one who wins...gets to treat the other to some ice cream!"

"Okay!"

Jennifer shook her head. "That sounds so wrong...I have a better idea; if Hendrik wins, then he gets your sled for the day. If you win, I dunno...then you get one of his toys and can give it to Jamie. Doesn't that sound way better?"

"Yes!" Hendrik put his hand up. "But if I also win, I also want his reindeer."

"Understood."

Kristoff gasped. "What?"

Jennifer threw her arms up. "Then let us begin!"

Hendrik put his arms forward and made some ice while Kristoff started to change the sculpture of the horse.

* * *

Meanwhile Elsa and Jack were done with the meetings.

The two were in the hallway, leaning against the wall. They were both very tired.

Elsa let out a trembling sigh.

"Now I know why I almost never accompany you to those meetings..." She turned her head and looked at Jack. "The council is harsh, damn it all..."

"Yeah...speaking of which, tomorrow there is a ball...and it will be Nanna's first ball."

Elsa smiled. "Yeah, I remember my first one."

Jack gave her a small poke with his elbow. "I will protect you..."

"Like a dragon, yeah, yeah, got it." Elsa touched the wall with her hand. She felt a little bit of ice appear under her fingertips. "I'm sure that she will be fine."

Jack nodded. He grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

Elsa blushed a little. The slightest touch of her husband always made her blush and her heart flutter. She would never love someone as much as Jack and her own family...

No one.

* * *

The ball started the next evening.

The whole ballroom was decorated, people were dancing around and eating...it was a pretty normal ball.

Elsa was leaning against the wall. Nanna was next to her looking at the people dancing. The small princess wore a purple dress and Elsa herself wore a blue dress. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She also looked at the guests and her family.

Jack was talking to a few guests, Hendrik was playing with a few other kids and Olaf, Anna was dancing with Kristoff, Jennifer was talking with her boyfriend Hendrik and best friend David, Gerda was dancing with Kai, North was telling Thiana, Aster and Sandy scary stories...everyone was having a good time.

"Honey?" Elsa looked down at her daughter. "Do you like this ball?"

Nanna nodded and looked up at her mother with a big smile. Her blue eyes were shining brightly. "Uh-hum!"

"Good...then why don't you go and play with some other kids?"

Nanna bit on her lip. "No. They are scary."

Elsa sighed. Nanna was always only playing with her brother. The girl was way too shy...which was a real shame.

"But honey, those kids just want to know you and..."

"Queen Elsa?"

A strange man with blond hair was in front of them. He was a bit taller than her and seemed pretty strong. He wore a blouse with a simple blue vest. He also had a belt on with a small sword on it.

Elsa got a strange feeling when she looked into the man his eyes. He had also bright blue eyes like hers...strange.

But she shook it off and smiled gently at him. "Yes? May I help you?"

The man grinned. "Nah...I just...wanted to see you...and talk to you..."

"Oh." Elsa narrowed her eyes. The man laughed upon seeing her look. Elsa got even more confused. "What?"

"Nothing..." The man chuckled. "You just look a lot like her..."

"Who?"

"You look like..."

"Queen Elsa!" A woman with a pink dress ran towards her. It was Rapunzel, the queen of Corona and a friend. She pushed the stranger aside and wrapped her arms around Elsa. "It's been too long, how are you?"

Elsa forgot the stranger, who was still standing there, and giggled. Rapunzel took a step back and held her by her shoulders.

"Great, Rapunzel...I just been busy with my normal duties..."

"Oh, but your arms!" Rapunzel noticed a few wounds on her upper arms. "Jack told me what happened..."

Elsa's smile faded. "Yes...I don't know who summoned that beast to attack me, but Jack told me that the one who made that thing wasn't trying to kill me."

"Pfft, yeah, of course! They definitely tried to murder you! But you are an ice queen, so they won't be able to. And you have defeated a demon, so you aren't afraid of small little wolves."

"Thanks, but..."

"And who is this little cutie-pie?" Rapunzel looked down at Nanna who quickly hid behind her mother's dress. "She looks adorable!"

"This is Nanna, my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Rapunzel glanced at Elsa. "Oh...so she is also the daughter of that man..."

Elsa sighed again. "Unfortunately...but for now Jack is her father. We will tell her once she is older."

"I see." Rapunzel smiled down at Nanna. "Such a shame...but, she really has your eyes and face...how old are you again, honey?"

Nanna hid even further behind Elsa. The small girl whimpered a little out of fright. Rapunzel seemed disappointed and straightened her back again. She let out a sigh and looked back at Elsa.

"Is she always this shy?"

Elsa nodded. "But it is her first ball...maybe she will become more outgoing when she has more dances and when she gets older."

"Hm..." Rapunzel frowned. "I hope so..well, I think she will be as beautiful as her mother, Els."

Elsa giggled again and blushed. Rapunzel gave her a friendly slap on her shoulder and then left.

"Mommy?" Nanna now stepped forward and looked up at her mother. "Who was that?"

"That was Rapunzel, an old friend of mine and your father..."

"Oh...but who was that stranger?"

"Stranger?" Elsa looked around, but the strange man was gone. Which was very weird. Who was that man and why did she get so nervous around him?

"Elsa, Nanna!" Hiccup, a friend of Jack and the king of the Darkened Forest, ran towards them. Nanna smiled brightly at the king. She quickly jumped against his legs and put her arms around it.

"Uncle Hiccup!"

Hiccup kneeled down and ruffled through Nanna's hair. "Hey, little one! How are you doing?"

"Good! This is my first ball!"

Elsa laughed. Whenever Nanna saw someone she liked she jumped right out of her shell. And Hiccup visited more frequently than Rapunzel or other royalty, so she was way more easier around him.

"And are you enjoying it, kid?"

Nana nodded proudly. "Yes! But there are so many new people and I'm nervous..."

"Don't be." Hiccup stood up with a grin. He looked at Elsa. "You have to be strong like your mother always has been...and go and talk to some people! They won't hurt you!"

Nanna shook her head. Hiccup sighed.

"Too bad..."

"Hiccup." Elsa smiled at him. "Where is Astrid?"

"She is talking to your husband..." Hiccup looked over his shoulder. He didn't see his wife next to Jack anymore. "Or she is eating..."

"Uncle Hiccup, teach me how to dance!" Nanna wrapped her arms around his leg again and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Hiccup looked at Elsa with a questioning look. "She can't dance?"

"Well, her tutor is teaching her, but she thinks classical dancing is boring."

"Does she now?" Hiccup grinned. "Then I will teach you both how to dance like a true professional!"

Elsa put his hands up. "Hiccup, there is no need..."

"I insist. Now put your hands on your hip!"

Elsa and Nanna both put their hands on their hips. Hiccup gave them a thumbs-up.

"Good job! Now, moved around in circles with your hip and sing a song!"

Elsa and Nanna moved their hips and started to sing; "Greensleeues was all my joy, Greensleeues was my delight; Greensleeues was my heart of gold and who but Ladie Greensleeues..."

But Elsa realized when everyone stared at them while chuckling a little that Hiccup was teasing her. She moved forward and grabbed Hiccup by his arm.

"You tricked us! You just wanted to embarrass us!" The queen yelled with a flushed face and tears in her eyes.

Hiccup laughed. "Ha! And you two fell for it!"

Nanna stomped with her little feet. "You big meanie!"

Elsa released Hiccup with a pout. "You are indeed one big meanie, Hiccup! Now everyone thinks that I am insane..."

Hiccup laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He put one hand on Elsa's hip and with the other he grabs her hand gently. "Then to make it up to you, I will learn you how to dance."

"I don't trust you anymore, Hiccup."

Hiccup grinned at her. "All of because of that little joke? It was funny, wasn't it?"

"I guess..."

Hiccup spun her around and caught her again. "And people already know you as the insane ice-queen, don't they? So, Elsa, you won't have to worry about that...besides, you are friends with me. You can always depend on my strength!"

He gave her a wink and Elsa smiled with a blush.

"Thank you, Hiccup, I-"

"Ahem."

Jack and Astrid were both standing next to them. Nanna was standing behind them with Hendrik holding her hand.

"Oh, Jack! Astrid!" Hiccup smiled innocently at them. He still held Elsa as if nothing was wrong. "How is it going?"

Jack sighed. "Hiccup, please release my wife and don't flirt with her."

"I wasn't flirting!" Hiccup quickly let go of Elsa and Jack immediately pulled her close to his chest. "We were just joking as friends, geez!"

Astrid laughed. She shook her head. "You two...if I didn't knew Elsa I would have thought at least badly of her, but I know that you flirted with her, since the poor girl still doesn't know how to flirt with men."

Elsa sighed. "I'm already a woman, you know..."

"And Hiccup! We need to have a little talk!" Astrid grabbed her husband by his ear and pulled him with her.

Elsa and Jack both stared as the two walked away. The king and queen were quiet at first before they started to laugh a little. Jack released Elsa. He grabbed Nanna and pulled her up in his arms.

"Now..." Jack poked with his finger against his daughter's head. "I don't think that you have danced yet, did you, Nanna?"

Nanna giggled and shook her head. "No, daddy!"

"Then, let's dance together, okay?"

"Uh-hum..." Nanna nodded. Jack grinned and took her to the dance floor. There he danced around with the girl in his arms. Elsa looked on from the side together with Hendrik. She really loved her family...

And nothing would ever change that.

* * *

The next day went on as usual.

Jack was helping everyone clean up in the ballroom. After that he went back to his office and looked through some papers. One of the maids later came in and offered him some tea. Elsa and the kids also came in to check on him, but they left to play outside and forced him to promise that he would join them later.

But despite of such a normal day...Jack felt like there was something wrong. He didn't knew what, but lately it seemed like something was infiltrating his heart.

He looked down at a letter from another kingdom who requested some trading of weapons. Jack couldn't concentrate on the words at all.

 _Destroy..._

Jack sighed. It was like a voice was telling him to do things he didn't want to...was he going crazy? Was his once bright world slowly going to turn dark?

The door suddenly opened up. Jack looked up and saw Elsa walking into the room.

"Are you still in here?"

"Sorry, sorry..." Jack stood up and smiled at her. "I'm just busy today..."

"It's fine, Jack..." Elsa walked up to him. She put her hands on his upper arms and rubbed them gently. "Sometimes I ask too much of you...I can see that. Now, how about taking a day off?"

"No, I still have some things to do..." Jack his voice trailed off. He suddenly felt a presence behind him. He quickly turned around quickly, but there was no one there.

"Jack?" Elsa asked with worry.

Jack let out a trembling breath. Was there really just someone behind him? Or was it just his imagination? Anyway, he shouldn't let Elsa worry too much. He turned back towards her and smiled at her. "It's nothing, I guess my tiredness is getting to me, sweetheart...you're right, I should take a small break."

Elsa nodded slowly. "Right...how about you take a small rest?"

"Elsa, I..." Jack frowned. "I can't...sorry, but there is a lot I have to take care of."

Elsa glanced at his letter on the desk. The ball was already over, so he shouldn't have that much work...She looked back at Jack. He seemed very tired and worried about something. Something he wasn't telling her about.

"I see..." Elsa sighed. She looked down at the floor. "Then...at least try to take it easy. I don't want you to overwork yourself..."

Jack put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up. "Snowflake. I'm sorry, but this is something...it's-"

"Ja-hack!"

Anna suddenly barged into the room together with Olaf, the snowman.

Jack and Elsa both turned their heads towards the pair. Anna was breathing heavily and Olaf was leaning against the doorpost.

"W-we...we have a situation!" Anna slumped towards Elsa and grabbed her shoulders. "Elsa...there is ice in the hallways!"

"There is what?!"

Elsa pushed Anna away and ran into the hallways.

Her eyes widened upon the sight...There was ice everywhere! On the walls, on the ground, on the windows...

Elsa gulped. What was this? She didn't understand it. Did Hendrik do this?

"Elsa, wai..." Jack ran after her, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the sight as well. The king gasped a little. "This...is this...but how...you were with me?"

Elsa bit on her lip. She didn't know...

"Maybe Hendrik did it?" Anna asked trying to make the situation a bit better. Elsa and Jack both turned their heads towards the woman and she became a bit flustered at their intense gazes. "I-I m-mean...you know...he has powers, right? Maybe he got really good at it..."

"At such a young age?" Elsa walked further down the hall. She gently touch some ice that was stuck against the wall. "It can't...he is too young..."

"How about Nanna?"

Elsa looked back at Anna with a glare. Anna shivered and took a step back.

"Or not." Anna waved nervously with her hands. "It's probably someone else."

Elsa turned her head. She continued to touch the ice. Jack sighed and put his hand on Anna's shoulder.

"It's not her either." Jack said. "But it is someone with ice powers."

"Ice powers..." Anna looked up at Jack. "Then, who?"

"I don't know. But we are not going to let them get away!" Jack called a few guards over and ordered them to look in the entire kingdom for someone with ice powers. Someone who looked strange to them.

The guards nodded and both ran off to carry out his order. Jack walked to Elsa and wanted to grab her hand, but the queen pulled her hand back and held it close to her chest.

Jack frowned. "Elsa, this must be made by the same person who made that beast that attacked you..."

"I know..." Elsa could feel her heart beating fast. "They are trying to reach out..." She smiled a little. She slowly reached out to touch the ice with her hand again, but Jack suddenly grasped her wrist.

Elsa looked up at him in surprise. He had a dark look in his eyes. One she did not recognize. And he kept staring at her for what seemed like minutes. Elsa parted her lips slowly to call out for him.

But instead Hendrik appeared with Nanna and yelled his name.

"Papa!" The little boy screamed. He ran with Nanna towards his father and mother.

Jack quickly released Elsa's wrist. He blinked with his eyes and the darkness in his eyes disappeared. Elsa stared at him for a few seconds in confusion.

Hendrik ran up to Elsa and wrapped his arms around her leg. Nanna ran towards Anna who picked her up immediately.

"Mom, mom!" Hendrik hugged tightly. "Did you and dad have a fight again?"

Elsa shook her head. "No...I just...I...uhm...I wanted to test my powers a little bit!"

"Eh?" Hendrik cocked his head. Elsa giggled and ruffled through his hair.

"I wanted to test them out, but they got a little out of hand..."

"I thought that you were a true ice master." Hendrik raised his eyebrows. Jack chuckled at him and looked down at him.

"Well, little man, even true ice masters don't have full control."

Elsa glared at him. "Is that so...?"

Jack grinned at her. He still didn't felt too great, but somehow, being with his family, arguing with his wife like usual...it made him feel much better.

"Yes, you have no idea how many times your mother has shot ice at my feet. Even when you were little she would somehow manage to take care of you and also make sure that my day was..."

Elsa grabbed him by his cheek and pulled a little at it. "That your day was what?!"

"Thaffmyfaywaff...awefom..." Jack mumbled through his teeth.

Elsa released his cheek. "Good answer, your majesty."

Jack rubbed his cheek and frowned. Hendrik released Elsa's leg and took a step back with a grin.

"Dad, are you going to play with us?" Hendrik asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah...but I'm a bit tired today. So, how about we play something that doesn't involve running around..."

"Hide and seek!" Nanna suddenly yelled.

Anna put her quickly down since her arms were getting tired and she already had a son that was yelling in her ear every 24 hours. Nanna ran up to Hendrik and grabbed his hand. "Hide and seek!"

"Hide and seek?" Elsa giggled a bit more darkly. "Then...how about this time the adults hide while the kids try to find them?"

Jack and Anna both looked at her as if she was insane and yelled; "Wait, what?!"

Elsa leaned down and smiled at the two kids. "We three hide on this floor of the building. You two try and find us...that is, if you can."

"Yes, we can!" The two kids yelled.

Elsa grinned. "Great!" She turned towards Anna and Jack. "Let's hide!"

Anna and Jack both sighed as Elsa ran away laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile the guards were looking around in the kingdom.

They asked townspeople if they saw anyone suspicious, they checked every newcomer...but they had no succes.

One of the guards went to the little bakery. There he asked Toothiana, Aster and Sandy if they saw suspicious. But Tooth told him that she didn't saw anyone.

"Well..." Before the guard left Aster suddenly spoke up. He held her finger to her chin and seemed to be thinking. "There was a man who I never have seen before...I guess a few days ago."

The guard looked at the man. "Oh! Can you give me a description of the man?"

"I think he was blond, mate. And he didn't order a thing. He seemed a bit strange to me."

"Blond..." The guard sighed. "Anything else?"

"Well...I don't know! He just seemed weird. And he was just asking about the royal family and where they lived. Eventually the boss send him away. She was fed up with him not ordering a thing."

"I was not!" Toothiana yelled from the back. "And get back to work, I don't pay you to talk to guards!"

"Sorry...I need to get back to work." Aster grabbed his broom and went back to sweeping the floor. The guard said him 'goodbye' and left the shop.

Now they needed to look for a blond aggressive man.

Which would be one-fourth of the whole town.

* * *

Anna, Jack and Elsa were trying to hide from the kids who were now looking for them.

Anna was hiding under some couch, while Elsa hid in the closet in the dressing room. It was small, but she somehow fit in there. The queen held her breath as she heard someone come into the room.

Someone opened the door and Elsa shrieked, expecting it to be one of her kids or a maid.

But it was Jack.

He quickly went into the closet and closed the door behind him. Elsa grunted and moved a little. Jack was now very close to her. They could barely stand next to each other in the small space.

Elsa groaned. "Couldn't you find another place?"

"Sorry, I panicked..." Jack stared into his eyes. He saw small little sparkles in her blue eyes. Her lips were parted slightly and her chest was rising and falling along the rhythm of her breathing.

"Why are you staring so much...it's..." Elsa swallowed nervously. "Weird..."

"You are looking at me as well..."

Elsa looked away from him with a flushed face. "Sorry..."

Jack smiled. He moved closer to her and stopped inches from her face.

"Elsa...it's nice of you to play so much with the kids...and you always worry so much about me..."

"Yeah, well, you are always in your damn office..and I...I..."

Jack chuckled. He slowly grazed with his lips against hers. "You?"

Elsa closed her eyes. She opened her lips more and allowed him to kiss her. Jack groaned and placed his hand onto her hips while he kissed her.

He moved his other hand up to touch her breast. Elsa her eyes widened. She quickly grabbed his hand to stop it from touching her. Jack moved back and looked at her with confusion.

"Elsa, what..."

"I love you."

"Huh?"

Elsa put her hand against his chest. "No matter what happens...I will always love you."

"I love you too, but...you don't want this?"

"Yes..." Elsa kissed him deeply. She pushed him back against the other side of the closet. "Jack.."

"Elsa..."

The door suddenly opened up. Hendrik and Nanna appeared and both gasped at the sight. Their parents were in the closet, with Elsa on top of Jack. They both looked with embarrassment at the children.

"H-Hendrik, Nanna!" Elsa yelled. "Get out!"

"What are you doing?" Nanna asked innocently.

"Cuddling. Now, go and find Anna!"

Hendrik grinned at his mother. "Alright...come on, Nanna, let's go and leave our parents to kiss each other."

"Hendrik!" Elsa yelled as her son ran away laughing with his sister.

Jack chuckled. "That killed the mood."

Elsa pushed onto his chest. "I'm going to get out." She pushed him away and fell out of the closet onto the hard floor.

"Elsa!" Jack stepped out of the closet. He grabbed her hand and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"Ouch..yeah, I'm okay..." Elsa grabbed his hand. "But the next time we are doing it somewhere more comfortable and out of sight from the children."

Jack laughed. "Yes...we should...but, snow princess, we haven't done it in such a long time!"

Elsa slapped his hand away. She put her hands on her hips. "That was why you decided to come into the same closet as me?"

Jack show her a mischievous grin. Elsa gasped loudly.

"Ja-hack! That is so gross! You only wanted to...to..." Elsa made a big snowball in her hands. "You pervert!"

"E-E-E-Elsa...please, calm down! I was joking, I...aaah!"

As Elsa threw the snowball towards Jack Frederick peaked around the corner of the door.

"Jack, are you..."

The snowball smashed into Jack and flew towards Frederick, smashing them both into the wall in the hallway.

Elsa let out a cold breath and looked on as the men climbed out of the pile of snow.

"Are you alright?" Jack helped his friend up. Frederick rubbed his head.

"Yeah...I just wanted to tell you that we cleaned the hall...but you seem to have other things on your mind."

Jack slowly turned his head. He saw how his wife slowly marched towards them with an evil grin and a snowball in her hands.

"Yes. Frederick, do you want to live?"

Frederick glanced at Elsa and immediately understood him. He grabbed Jack's arm. "We should run, shouldn't we?"

"Y-yes, we should!"

The two ran off with Elsa following close behind ran through the entire castle until Elsa finally defeated them.

* * *

A week went by without anything really happening.

The guards kept looking for the blond strange man. But there were a lot of blond people in Arendelle, so it wasn't easy...and they didn't even knew if the man was in Arendelle.

Elsa decided to look for the man herself. She went into town with Hendrik, who insisted that he accompanied her, to find the stranger.

She asked around in a few shops, in the bakery...but she couldn't find the man.

"Mom..." Hendrik walked next to her with his hands in his pockets. The young prince pouted. "Can we play or something? This is so boring!"

"Don't complain. You wanted to accompany me." Elsa looked around. "I don't see any stranger, do you?"

"Nope. He probably already left town."

Elsa sighed. She stopped in her tracks and looked up at the sky. They weren't going to find that person who tried to hurt them...it really frustrated her. She felt so powerless and angry about it.

All of a sudden a snowball flew against her face.

Elsa shrieked in surprise. She wiped the snow from her cheek and looked at Hendrik who was holding a snowball in his hands with a small grin on his face.

"You little..."

Elsa turned on her heels and ran after the boy. Hendrik ran away laughing loudly as if he were a villain.

* * *

Meanwhile Jack was at the castle, training with the other guards.

He wasn't bad at sword-fighting, it was just that he had to take his mind of things. And it calmed him down.

He swung his sword up and down. The guards looked at him in awe. The king had a lot more experience and was a professional. Every movement was done with extreme precision.

"King Jack!" Frederick ran towards him and Jack stopped swinging his sword.

"Frederick!" Jack yelled in surprise. He put his sword back in his holster. The other guards were all disappointed when he stopped, but Jack didn't pay them any attention.

"You are outside for once..." Frederick stopped in front of him and smiled. "I just have some good news!"

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"I know where we can find the culprit who attacked Elsa!"

Jack smiled now as well. Finally, something that would solve that problem! "And where?"

"I think in the street next to the whorehouse! He must be living that street!"

"The street next to the whorehouse...Then we can take him down! Where is Elsa?"

"She went into town with her son."

Jack frowned. "Then we better go right now. What if the culprit finds her and decides to hurt her?!"

Frederick held his hands up. "Stay calm, Jack. Elsa is a capable woman, remember? And it's in town. If there are witnesses, then they wouldn't just attack her."

"You're right. But still, let's head into town for sure."

* * *

Meanwhile Elsa finally cornered Hendrik in a small street. Hendrik looked around for a way to escape, but there was no way out.

"Got you!" Elsa yelled. She slowly walked up to Hendrik with a grin.

Hendrik put his hand forward. "If you get any closer then I'm going to freeze!"

"Do you know who you're talking to? I'm stronger than you."

Hendrik opened his mouth to speak against his mother but all of a sudden they both heard a chilling, cold laugh.

"Hahaha, is this so?!"

A vine made out of snow shot towards Elsa and wrapped itself around her body. The queen gasped and struggled to get free, but force of the cold was too strong. Hendrik took a step forward.

"Mom, get out of there!"

Elsa groaned. "I can't!"

 _"No, indeed you can't..."_

A man with blond hair walked out of the shadows. He had blue cold eyes and Elsa immediately recognized him as the man who she met at the ball.

The stranger was holding his righthand up. A small light was set in his hand where the vines originated from. He smiled at Elsa and Hendrik who was frozen in fear.

The man nodded at Hendrik. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but I need to have a small talk with Elsa."

"Let me go!" Elsa yelled.

Hendrik gritted his teeth. "I'm going to...I'm going to tell dad that you took mom!"

"Oh..." The man chuckled. "You are a strong boy...anyhow, that is fine. Tell him that I will be waiting for him at the mountain. Not at the top, but at the bottom, so he should be there quickly!"

The man made a movement with his hand. A strong whirlwind of snow appeared in the street. Hendrik put his arms in front of him and covered his eyes from the snow.

When it stopped Hendrik saw that the stranger and Elsa were nowhere to be seen.

The young prince swallowed nervously. He had to find his father and fast!

He ran out of the small street into the bigger streets. There he quickly ran into his father and Frederick.

"D-dad, he took mom!" Hendrik immediately yelled as he grabbed his father's arm.

Jack looked confused at his son. "Who took Elsa?!"

"The...man...a strange man with blond hair!"

* * *

The stranger took Elsa to a small cabin at the bottom of the mountain. There he put her down on a chair, free of her restraints.

Elsa rubbed her arms and glared up at the man. The stranger smiled kindly at her, which irritated her a little.

They both looked at each other in silence until the man finally spoke up.

"Elsa, aren't you going to ask me a few things?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms. "What is there to ask? You kidnapped me and let me guess; you are going to kill me."

"Well..."

"I have but one question." Elsa folded her legs too. "Why do you have a grudge against me?"

The man stared at her with a surprised expression before he suddenly started to laugh. Elsa stayed confident and didn't show him any weakness. The man continued to laugh about a few minutes before he stopped and took a deep breath.

"My, you truly are the ice-queen...but I have no grudge against you."

Elsa her expression changed. Her eyes widened in surprise and she felt a certain uneasiness in her heart. "What?"

"I'm not someone you should fear, Elsa...I am someone who knows you very well."

Suddenly a strange woman walked into the cabin. She had white hair and wore a dark-blue dress under a cape. Her eyes were light-blue. She looked about the same age as the strange man.

"Oh, you brought her." The woman grabbed a chair and sat down. She smiled at Elsa who looked a bit nervously at the woman.

"W-who are you?" Elsa asked.

The woman giggled. "You really don't feel it?"

"Hm?"

"Elsa." The man suddenly kneeled in front of her and grabbed her cold hands. Elsa felt a cold spark between her fingers. "We are your family."

Elsa froze. "Wait...what?"

"I am your father and that is your mother. We are your parents, sweetie."

 _TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 03**

King Jack was in the stables at the castle in Arendelle with his son Hendrik and Anna and Kristoff.

"Jack, what are you going to do?", Anna asked a bit worried.

Jack saddled his horse up. He didn't look at them. "I'm going to find her."

"But..."

"The man that took her asked me to meet him there at the bottom of that mountain. I don't know what he wants, but I also don't care. I just want her back."

"Dad, I'm going with you!" Hendrik exclaimed loudly.

Jack jumped onto his horse. He shook his head. "That's not necessary. I'll be back in a bit."

He had a dark look in his eyes which frightened the other a little. Anna wanted to stop him, but Jack quickly rode out of the stables to the mountain.

Anna and Kristoff were both shaking their heads. What were they going to do now?

But Hendrik suddenly held his small hands up. "I'm going after dad!"

Anna raised her eyebrows. "How..."

Suddenly a beam full of snow shot out of his hands. The snow whirled around, but out of the glistering particles of snow a figure rose. It slowly took it's form as two ears appeared, four legs and it made a low whining sound.

Hendrik stopped and his hands fell down to his side.

There was a horse, made out of ice and snow, standing in front of them. It was completely white with blank eyes.

"Wow..." Kristoff muttered.

Hendrik climbed onto its back. He put his hands on the neck of the horse and the beast turned around.

"Hendrik, wai-"

Before Anna could stop him, the young boy galloped away. Anna groaned and rubbed her head. Kristoff patted her back.

"Anna, are you alright?" Kristoff stopped patting her when she looked up at him.

"Yeah...just...that boy is turning into his father. Like father, like son..."

"What do we do now?"

"We wait." Anna marched out of the stables and Kristoff followed suit. "But if they don't return today, then I'll send some guards after them."

"Maybe you should volunteer for the position of queen while they're gone."

"Kristopher!" Anna stopped and gave him a small slap.

Kristoff laughed. "Anna, calm down, I was just joking!"

* * *

Meanwhile Elsa was still in the small cabin. She stared in shock at the two people in front of her.

 _Did she just hear them correctly? Did these two strangers just tell her that they were in fact...her parents?!_

Elsa pulled her hands back from the man who claimed to be her father and she nervously shifted in her seat.

 _If they even were her parents, then why did they not show up until this very moment? And why did they suddenly decide to show up? Were they going to take her back to the witches village? Wasn't this a kidnapping?_

Her mind was filled with questions. The woman giggled again at her confused expression.

"Honey, there is no need to be afraid...we won't hurt you..."

 _Wait, they wouldn't hurt her? Nothing proved that so far...of course...prove!_

Elsa bit on her lip.

 _That's right! They didn't have any prove!_

"You don't have any proof!" Elsa exclaimed.

"What?" The woman asked confused. The man raised his eyebrows at her.

"You don't have any proof that you two are my parents! You are probably a few lost minds who believe themselves to be my parents!"

They both were quiet for a few seconds. Elsa thought that she caught them off-guard until the woman spoke up again.

"We are your parents, Elsa. And we truly care about you, unlike that vermin husband of yours."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "W-what?! Jack is not..."

"We care about you...and the reason why we could not visit you sooner is because we could never find you."

"That's a lie!" Elsa shot up of her seat. She glared at the two. "I was the ice witch on that mountain!"

"I know, but it's more complicated than that..."

"You just told me that you could never find me! How?! Even if you are my parents, I would have been expecting more care from my own parents!"

"Elsa..." The man spoke up. "Please, calm down..."

Ice spikes came out of the walls from the cabin. But Elsa paid no attention to her powers or emotional state.

"Stop lying! You are not my parents! My only parent is Nick, who cared for me ever since my 'parents' left me in the snow to die like I was cursed!"

"Elsa..."

"And after that I had to find my own path at such a young age! Do you people even know what I went through?! What me and my 'vermin' husband and my family all went through?!"

Snow whirled around in the room. Elsa turned around and stormed out of the cabin. The two immediately ran after her.

"Elsa, stay!" The woman grabbed her arm, but Elsa pushed her back. The woman fell on her back.

"Don't touch me! I'm going back to my home!" She scowled at the woman.

She turned back around to walk further, but all of a sudden several ice spike came out of the ground. They formed around her, trapping the queen.

"W-what..." Elsa tried to squirm free, but it was no use. She turned her head to see the man lowering his arm.

"That was very disrespectful towards your mother." The man said in a low and angry voice. He walked up to her and placed one hand against one of the ice spikes. Elsa glared back at him. "Now, even while we just claimed to be your parents, and we are...we have not told you our names yet."

Elsa groaned. "No need..."

"Now..." The man pointed to his wife who stood up and wiped some mud from her dress. "That is Regina, your mother."

Regina smiled at her and made a small bow. "It's truly a pleasure to meet you."

Elsa grimaced at her words. She tried to struggle free again, but it didn't work.

"And I..my name is William. Our last name is Holt."

The man moved closer to Elsa and smiled. Elsa glared at him again. The man seemed nice, but he was probably trying to brainwash her or something...

"Don't try to break free. You will only hurt yourself."

Elsa chuckled. "I don't care that much about myself, mister William. And I know that Jack will be coming after you two. Even if you hide me from the world or hurt me...I can't lose hope for that."

"Elsa, that man is nothing more than a..."

"HEY!"

William took a step back and Regina turned around. They saw Jack just jumping from his horse. He pulled his sword from his holster and glared at them.

"Let her go."

He walked towards them, but suddenly they all heard another yell and Jack stopped in his tracks. He turned around and saw Hendrik on some sort of ice horse.

"Mom!" Hendrik jumped from his horse and ran towards Elsa. He put his hands onto the ice. "Don't worry, I'll save you!"

"Hendrik...Jack..." Elsa smiled a little at the sight of her heroes.

"We are here, don't worry, Elsa..." Jack walked towards her. "Hendrik and I will get you out of here."

Hendrik closed his eyes and concentrated all of his power on melting the ice, while Jack slammed with his sword against the ice spike.

Elsa shrieked and closed her eyes. She was hoping that they would break through, but at the same time the sword was making a lot of noise, which frightened her a little...She opened her eyes again and glanced at the other two people. Regina was holding her hand to her chest and breathing heavily. William was slowly raising his hand with a pained expression on his face.

The ice spikes all suddenly broke apart. Elsa shrieked and she tumbled into Jack's arms who pulled her close to his chest.

Jack gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "I got you, don't worry, sweetheart..."

Elsa wrapped her arms around him and relaxed. Jack smiled at this before he looked back at the other couple.

"You two...why did you kidnap my wife?!"

Jack's voice sounded furious. William and Regina both looked a bit ashamed. William scratched his head and sighed.

"We thought that she was imprisoned by you."

Hendrik chuckled a little. "Mom? Imprisoned? Yeah, as if...you people are the ones who imprisoned her!"

"We did not imprison our own daughter!" William yelled. He put his hand forward. "Now, give her back!"

Jack chuckled. "Do you really think I will just hand her over to the likes of you?"

"You...!"

William shot an ice beam towards Jack. But an ice wall suddenly shot out of the ground, blocking his attack.

Elsa was standing in front of them with an angry look on her face. She glared with them with a lot of anger in her eyes and hissed through her teeth: "Who do you people think you are?"

The woman stepped forward. "Like I said, we are..."

"I don't care who you are. If you two ever attack my family again...then I will kill you."

William and Regina both swallowed nervously. Elsa folded her arms.

"Now...you have two choices. Either you go with us and we discuss this in the castle calmly or I will call a few guards to arrest you two."

William took a step forward. "Elsa...those guards won't stand a change against us."

Elsa's lips slowly formed into a smile and she giggle lightly.

"So? When you're in battle there are bound to be a few small sacrifices..."

"What...?"

"Elsa!" Jack gave her a small slap on her head. "Stop acting like that, it's annoying!"

Elsa pouted and rubbed her head. "But, Ja-hack..."

"No buts. Those two will have to go with us, there is no second option."

William and Regina both looked at the king and queen for a few seconds before they gave in.

"Fine." William said. "But you will listen to our story this time."

"Fine." Elsa clenched her fist.

Regina clapped into her hands. She tilted her head and smiled a bit mischievous.

"Then, let's go! We have a lot to discuss!"

* * *

Half an hour later they were sitting at home in their living room.

Her parents were on the couch and Elsa was sitting on a chair in front of them with Nanna in her arms. The girl was leaning against her and playing with a rubix-cube. Jack was standing behind her with a glare on William. Hendrik was on the other side of the room, playing a bit with his ice powers. Gerda just poured some tea and just left when Elsa spoke up.

"Now..." Elsa coughed. "Tell me the truth."

William smiled at her. "Alright."

"And I mean everything. No more, lies, no more deceit..."

"I understand..." Regina whispered.

William sighed and rummaged through his hair with his hand. "It al started when my wife was pregnant with you. At those we couldn't be happier. We were both very excited and thrilled. But..."

William stopped talking. Regina patted him on his back and said: "Then...a few days after you were born, there were these guards. They came to the village and tried to kill every witch that was there."

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Because.." Regina scraped her throat. "There was a fear for us witches. So, when they knocked on our door we left through the window and run to the mountain. We thought we escaped. But then...two other guards found us. We ran and ran through the snowy landscape. Eventually we both became tired. First they grabbed your father and then they grabbed me. While they grabbed me, I accidentally let you fall into the snow. I wanted to grab you again, but the guards pulled me up. I yelled at them, but because you didn't cry or made any move, they thought that you died. And so did we."

"Then..." Elsa felt tears well up in her eyes. "Why...why didn't you come sooner? I caused an entire winter!"

"We thought that it was someone else.", William spoke again. "There are more witches with some ice magic, it could have been anyone. But when we heard all the stories, we somehow knew that it was you. Even when we tried to deny it...eventually, after some years, I decided to see for myself."

"Then...you two really are my parents..." Elsa didn't know if she should laugh or cry. So she put on a half-smile with tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"Sorry..." Regina put her hands in front of her eyes and started to cry. "I'm so sorry for everything..."

"No.." Elsa gave Nanna to Jack and walked up to her mother. She kneeled beside her and grabbed her hands, immediately feeling a cold spark between their fingers. "Don't be...it's...just...it happened, but I...I..."

Elsa bit on her lip. She didn't knew what to say.

Her father cracked a small smile too. He fell on his knees beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"We are both so sorry..." William whispered. "If we never...if we never let you go that day...then everything would have been different."

Jack stared at them while they were hugging. He felt a pain in his heart.

He never knew that his father had such a grudge against the witches...and that he caused Elsa to lose her parents when she was so young...he held Nanna a bit tighter in his arms. If he only knew...

The door suddenly barged open.

Everyone looked up to see Nick in the doorway. The man was panting and holding a small bag in his hands.

"Nick!" Hendrik ran up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Ah, little Hendrik!" Nick laughed and pulled the little up in the air. "How much you have grown!"

Hendrik laughed loudly. Jack smiled and relaxed at the sight. He put Nanna on the ground who also ran up to Nick.

"Grandpa Nick, me too!"

"Alrighty!" Nicholas put Hendrik down and pulled Nanna up in the air. The little girl laughed in excitement.

"Nick!" Elsa stood up with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought to drop by! And I bought some toys for the kids..."

He stopped smiling when he noticed Elsa parents. William and Regina both stood up and looked curiously at Nicholas North.

"Who are you two?" Nick asked a bit bluntly while he put Nanna down.

"Oh, right, my name is William." William made a small bow.

Regina also made a small bow. "And my name is Regina...we are...Elsa's biological parents."

Nick suddenly frowned. His eyes flared up at them and he looked like a wolf, ready to attack.

"Oh, really?!" He spat towards them.

"F-father!" Elsa quickly walked up to him. She grabbed the bag from his hand and handed it to Hendrik. She had to take him away from her parents or he might hurt them. She quickly said to Hendrik and Nanna to look in the bag, before turning back to Nick.

"Father?" William raised his eyebrows.

"N-now, how about we go and talk somewhere private?" Elsa asked almost pleading.

Nick groaned, but nodded in agreement.

Elsa sighed and glanced back at the others. "Jack, please, look after the kids and William and Regina, you two drink some tea...I need to have a proper talk with Nick. I'll be right back."

"Elsa, hold on..."

But before Jack could speak any further Elsa grabbed Nick by his arm and took him to the library. There was no one in the room and they could talk calmly.

"Elsa!" Nick threw his arms in the air. "What the hell?! Why are you bringing those people here?!"

"Excuse me?" Elsa folded her arms.

Nick lowered his arms and sighed. He folded his arms too and glared at her. "Young miss, you know exactly what those people who call them 'your parents' have done to you...if I hadn't found you on that day, then you would have...you would not be here."

"But..."

"And remember how Jack must feel. He now knows that his father used to raid the witches village and that his father is more than responsible for the separation between you and your parents..."

"But I..."

"And how can you even forgive them?! They..."

"I KNOW!"

Elsa stomped onto the floor and a few ice spikes shot out of the ground. Nick immediately went silent.

Elsa turned her back on him and looked at the floor.

"I know...but no one is not guilty of anything. They should have looked for me when I caused that storm. They should have...but they denied me even being alive...but if I was never left back then, then I would have never met you or the others. I would have never met Jack, Anna, Kristoff...all those people who are so dear to me, I would have never met them!"

Elsa turned back to him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"This isn't better, but...I would do it all over again if it meant meeting you and everyone else...don't you agree?"

Nick took a step forward and wrapped his arms around his crying daughter.

"I know..." He whispered. "I'm glad that I've met you too. But...I don't know either. I just...wished that for one day you would not suffer."

Elsa smiled a little and whispered; "But happily ever after does not exist."

"Doesn't it? Because for the past five years, you and Jack have been very happy, right?"

"Right..."

Nick pulled out of the hug, but held her by her shoulders. He looked at her with warming smile.

"Then it certainly does exist."

* * *

That night Elsa and Jack were laying in bed. They just put their kids to sleep, Elsa's parents stayed in the guest room and Nick already went home.

Elsa was just reading a book before going to sleep with a candle on her nightstand still on. Jack was also laying down, but then suddenly sat up.

"Elsa?" he asked.

Elsa put her book down and smiled at him. "Yes? What is it?"

"Well..." Jack sighed. He fiddled with his fingers and looked down at his hands. "I...I know that my father did everything wrong, but I'm nothing like that! I don't hate witches!"

Elsa grabbed his hand, making him look at her again.

"Jack, how many times do I need to say this today? If those things never happened, then we might have never met."

"Maybe we would..." Jack blushed a little and gave her hand a squeeze. "Because maybe we were meant to be together."

"But this made me a stronger person."

"You were always strong. Please, stop excusing everyone's behavior. This is my fault..."

"Jack. No. It wasn't."

"Yes, it was. My father caused you to lose your parents and to almost die. I am my father's son and I am no better than a demon, I..."

Elsa suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was short, but enough to shut him up.

She quickly moved away with a soft gaze in her eyes. She held her hand against his cheek and whispered: "Then let me forgive you...Jack, you're not evil. And every time that you think that way, I will break you out of it with a true loves kiss. Understand?"

Jack stared at her with widened eyes before he smiled. He chuckled a little and grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on it.

"Yes, my snowflake."

* * *

The next day Elsa found herself at breakfast together with her parents, Jack, Anna, Kristoff, Hendrik and Nanna.

"So..."

While everyone was eating a bit unconformable Jack decided to speak up.

"You now know how Elsa is doing and everything...what are your plans now?" Jack asked to her parents.

William chuckled a little bit. "Our plans? You make it sound like we are planning to kidnap her or something...but no, everything is up to our daughter. We are going back to our own village and she may join us if she likes it..."

"I am not."

Everyone went silent and turned their heads towards Elsa. Even little Nanna who was in her children-seat looked confused at her mother.

Elsa looked William straight in his eyes. "Sorry, but I can't leave. My whole life is here."

Regina put her hands up in defense. "We were not telling you to go with us...but just think about it. We heard everything about the demon and something like that would never happen in the village..."

"I still won't come with you.." Elsa clenched her hand. She felt her heart beating more rapidly, but despite her nervousness, she knew that she had to stand up to them. Otherwise they might try to take control of her life...

"And if may ask; why not?" William sounded a bit annoyed.

"Because my whole family is here...and the things that happened here...those things could also happen in your village."

William jumped up and slammed his hands down on the table. "But..."

"And here I have my family who are always there for me. The demon was something that happened, but I chose to leave it in the past. And nowadays I'm living happily with my family and friends. To be honest, there is not much more that scares me. So, don't even try to threaten me into going with you two."

"We...fine. Then stay here."

William turned around and stormed out of the room. Regina sighed. She shook her head and flashed a smile towards Elsa.

"Sorry, honey...but I understand why you decide here. It's nice and quiet."

"Thank you for understanding..."

"But!" Regina quickly silenced Elsa. "I see darkness in his eyes. Be careful, Elsa."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows. "Darkness in his eyes...whose eyes?"

"Jack's eyes."

Everyone at the table was shocked. Jack dropped his knife and it clattered onto the floor. He gasped and looked at Regina.

"My eyes? Wait, what are you talking about?!"

Regina shifted in her seat. "Sorry, your majesty, I should not have said anything...it's just...in my life I've seen a lot of demons and when I look into your eyes, then I can see a small glint of..."

Elsa stood up. "Leave my family alone."

"Huh?" Regina stared at Elsa with confusion.

"You two might be my parents, but you have no right to treat my husband like this. So please, I ask of you to go back to your village. Go back now and do not bother me anymore." Elsa lowered her head and clenched her fists.

"Elsa..." Regina stood up. "Wait, I was just trying to warn you..."

"Miss." Jack now stood up too. He looked at her with a stern look. "I am sorry, but for now I think it's best for you two to go back home. This whole situation is unfortunate for everyone and I think that everyone needs some time to adjust to everything."

"I understand...but..."

"And Elsa is a strong woman. Even if there is a demon in our kingdom...then we can defeat him."

Regina sighed. "Alright...William and I will leave. But soon we will return."

"Of course. That is understandable."

"Thank you."

Regina made a small bow while Elsa kept her head didn't understand how her own parents could be like that...

 _Still, why?_

* * *

Soon a week went by without anything really happening.

There was no attack, Elsa's parents didn't show up for awhile..it was very calm...but it was calm before the storm.

One day Jack was out practicing with the knights. And after a small training he went back inside to look for Elsa. He walked through the hallway when he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

 _You are going too fast_

Jack stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around but saw no-one. Was it just in his imagination?

"Your majesty!"

Jennifer, Elsa's friend and maid walked up to him with a smile on her face and cleaning supplies in her hands.

"Jenny, have you seen Elsa?" Jack asked immediately.

Jennifer stopped in front of him and put on a thinking-face. "Hm...oh, yes! She was outside in the garden, teaching Hendrik how to use his powers..."

"Ah, alright...thank you!"

Jennifer made a small bow. "It is my pleasure, king Jack...oh and is it alright if the maids and I clean your bedroom today? I know Gerda did it yesterday, but I stil think it should be a little bit cleaner..."

"Of course."

"Thank you." Jenny made another bow and then quickly left.

Jack walked further down the hallway. He quickened his pace to get faster to the garden. He wanted to get there fast, because he had to speak with Elsa about Nanna. His advisors told him that Nanna might need social-lessons.

First he was against it, but then he remembered the last ball. Back then Nanna was too shy to play with any kids or talk to the guests. If it would go on, then they surely would have a problem...

He walked into the garden where Elsa and Hendrik were playing with their powers.

They were just done making a few ice sculptures.

"Good, good!" Elsa clapped in her hands. "That is how you build a bunny!"

Jack chuckled a little. He slowly walked up to Elsa and suddenly grabbed her by her hips. Elsa shrieked and giggled when she turned around.

"Jack!"

He grinned at her and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"Iew..." Hendrik stuck his tongue out.

Elsa released Jack and gave Hendrik a small slap on his head. "Hendrik, two adults who are kissing is not gross! Especially if those are your parents!"

"But..."

"No buts, Hendrik..."

Jack put his hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Snowflake, don't be so hard on the kid...but more importantly; we need to talk about Nanna."

Elsa raised her eyebrows. "Why? Is something wrong with her?!"

"No, no, she is fine...but..." Jack glanced at his son who was looking very interested to hear about his sister. Jack sighed and looked at his son. "Hendrik...can you please, please, go play or something?"

"Yes, how about you make another statue?" Elsa asked. "And when it's done you can show me and daddy?"

"Fine..." Hendrik kicked some stone away with his foot and walked to the other side of the garden.

"Now..." Elsa turned her head back towards Jack. "What did you need to ask me?"

"Well...the council told me that Nanna might need talking-lessons."

Elsa sighed and shook her head. "She is just a little bit shy...she will grow out of it."

"Elsa, at the night of the ball she was scared of everyone. She will need to trust other people more."

"No, she is fine like she is." Elsa said. "Plus...Nanna is a good kid. She is no bother and...she'll grow out of it. People can change."

"Yes, but..."

"And..." Elsa took a step closer and smiled sweetly at him. "We changed too, right? I mean, first we hated each other, but then we grew to like..."

"I never hated you."

Elsa eyes went wide for a second and then she blushed and smiled a little.

"Oh..."

"I might have been confused about my feelings at one point, right before we got married, but I never hated you. Even when we fight, I don't hate you. Even if I'm angry or hurt...I never hated you."

He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her fingers. Elsa felt her heart skip a beat when he looked at her with a burning gaze.

"Ja..."

"King Jack!"

Alena walked up to them. The king released his wife immediately and nervously stood up straight. Alena made a small bow towards them and also straightened her back after.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry to disturb, but I overheard your conversation and had an idea; what if I teach princess Nanna? I've taught children before and I am very good."

Jack rubbed his chin. "Hmmm...it might be a good plan, but Nanna needs to trust you."

"That is right..." Jack looked at Elsa. "Honey, what if we introduce Alena to Nanna in a proper and calming manner?"

Elsa frowned. "I don't know...even if she trusts Alena, that child will need some time before she becomes socially adjusted..."

"Don't worry, queen Elsa!" Alena smiled at her. "The princess will be socially adjusted in no time!"

* * *

The next day Nanna had her first lesson. She didn't want to, but her mother told her that is was good for her and that she needed to be more social.

"Princess Nanna..." Alena sat in the library on the couch together with the princess. "It's time for your first lesson."

Nanna sat on her hands and pouted. "I don't like it."

"Princess, first of all, you are sitting completely wrong." Alena smiled at her. "You need to sit like a princess, not a citizen. If you can; please, sit up straight. And always be refined."

"But I'm five...and I don't think that I need to behave like you, because I...I'm not normal like you."

"Princess, please, don't be too difficult. This is something you need and something your parents want for you."

"But..."

"No more buts. Now, sit with your legs next to each other and your hands on your lap. And straighten your back, princess."

Nanna pouted but did exactly as her teacher told her to do. She put her legs in the right position, placed her hands on her lap and straightened her back.

"Good, now, always make sure that people don't talk down to you. You are a royal and therefore people need to respect you."

"But mommy always says that respect is earned." Nanna said. "And that I shouldn't look down on people."

"You are a princess."

"But..."

"No buts, princess. Citizen are lower than you, you need to understand. You are above them."

"I don't wanna be above them!" Nanna jumped from the couch and clenched her fists. "I wanna be like them!"

"Like a normal citizen! Princess, you can never be normal...and please, get back on the couch! We need to..."

"Shut up!"

Alena raised her eyebrows. She stood up and looked down at the girl. "Excuse me?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up..." Nanna's eyes glowed red. She opened her hand and pushed her arm forward and Alena was throw back against the couch. The woman groaned and tried to stand from the floor, but Nanna clenched her fist again and Alena suddenly felt a pain surge through her chest.

"Argh...what...ow..." Alena put her hand against her chest. It felt as if her heart was bursting. "Stop...please..."

"Shut up!" Nanna glared at the woman. The young princess felt hate fill her heart. She wanted that Alena would stop bothering her, that the woman would...

"Nanna!"

Elsa and Jack both bursted through the door. They both stood there in silence for a second before taking action.

Elsa ran to her daughter kneeled down by her side. She grabbed her daughter's arm and pushed it down with all her might.

"Nanna, stop it!"

"Shut up!" Nanna tried to raise her hand again, but Elsa held her arms down. Alena felt that her heart was calm again and lay down, breathing slowly.

"Nanna!" Jack kneeled beside Elsa and he suddenly slapped Nanna across her face.

Nanna's head jerked to the side. Her eyes slowly went back to their original colour. She touched her cheek slowly with her hand and with tears in her eyes she looked back at her parents.

"Nanna...are you okay?" Jack asked worried. "I'm sorry that I slapped you, but you can't...you can't hurt people like that..."

Nanna suddenly threw herself forward and hugged him. She started to sob into his chest.

"I'm sorry, d-daddy...I don't know why I did it...I got angry and...I'm sorry!"

Jack smiled and petted her head. "It's fine, sweetie...just don't use your powers so easily. You are not your mother."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Elsa said annoyed.

Jack looked at her. "Well, you know...you can be a bit careless with your powers..."

Elsa gave Jack a small slap against his head. "Idiot! I'm not careless! You are the one who is careless..."

Nanna giggled and looked at her mother. "Mommy, don't worry. I won't be careless like you."

"Will you two stop it?!" Elsa folded her arms.

"Your majesty!" Alena slowly stood up. She straightened her dress. "The princess tried to kill me, can't you..."

Elsa stood up with an annoyed look in her eyes. "I thought you had experience with children. What did you say to set her off?"

"Queen Elsa, I just told her that she should act more like a princess and that she wasn't like anyone else, that she was not normal..."

"She is not normal?!" Elsa took a step closer to her. "My daughter may have powers, but she is a normal and sweet child."

Alena shook her head. "I'm sorry, queen Elsa, but a girl with demon-like powers is not normal...I know that she is your daughter, but sometimes I wonder if the girl will ever learn to be a princess...because I can't do this. Not if she attacks me every time we have an argument."

"What if Elsa is there too?" Jack asked.

Elsa, Alena and Nanna all stared in confusion at Jack. Jack chuckled. He released Nanna and stood up.

"Hear me out. What if you teach the both of them? I know that they are a handful, but with Elsa here, Nanna won't recklessly use her powers. And you can use your skill to the fullest."

Alena stood up and rubbed her arm. She nervously looked away with a blush. "I don't know...these two might be unteachable."

Elsa and Nanna both rolled their eyes.

"Please." Jack smiled at her. "I know that you can do this. Unless...you are not the woman I thought you were?"

"I am!" Alena perked up. "I shall teach them both on mannerisms!"

"Thank you." Jack grinned.

Elsa and Nanna both gave each other a questioning look.

 _Would this all go well?_

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

 ** _I know, this is another short chapter. Next one will be longer!_**

 ** _-Reallifewriterwoman._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 04**

"Now...straighten your back."

Nanna and Elsa were training with Alena. The woman was a bit strict, but maybe she could learn them more.

Nanna was walking inside the empty ballroom with a plate on her head. Elsa had one on her head as well as they tried to learn from her.

"Hold a straight back!" Alena yelled. "Walk like you are walking on glass!"

Nanna walked to the other side of the room. The small girl was wobbling on her legs. Elsa walked beside her.

"No, no, no, you're doing it all wrong!" Alena grabbed Nanna's arms and pulled them down. "Keep you hands down or only try to pull your dress up a little when you walk. But never wave your hands around. That's not very lady-like."

"Sorry!" Nanna yelled. "I'll try!"

"You need to try harder if you want to fit in. And queen Elsa, you are one of the worst I have ever seen!"

"Excuse me?!" Elsa put her hands on her hips. "You..."

She lost her balance and the plate fell from her head and broke on the floor.

"Mommy!" Nanna ran towards her to see if she was alright, but in her action her plate fell and broke too. She stopped and tried to pick the broken plate from the ground. Elsa kneeled down next to her daughter.

"Nanna, don't pick that up, you might cut yourself!"

"But mom, I made a mess!" Nanna said. Elsa looked at her with a smile.

"Nanna..."

"Queen Elsa!"

Elsa cringed at Alena. She scrunched her nose and stood up. She slowly started to dislike Alena more and more...

"Yes?" She asked Alena with a sweet voice.

Alena groaned. "You are one of the worst students I have ever had! How are you even a queen with that kind of posture?! Aren't you supposed to be setting an example for the citizens, for your daughter?!"

Elsa bit on her lip. "Well...I do want to set an example, but I also want to be myself...I don't want to lose myself."

"Then..." Alena walked up to her. "Think of it as acting."

"Acting?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. You can try to be more disciplined in the company of others, but in the presence of your husband you can be more yourself. Do you understand?"

Elsa nodded. "I think so..."

"I got it!" Nanna yelled with a cute face while sticking her hand up as if she was in school.

Elsa and Alena both stared at her before laughing.

Elsa wiped a stray of her hair back and smiled at Alena.

"Alena, I'm ready to try again!"

"Me too!" Nanna yelled.

Alena giggled. "Good. Then let us try! And this time let us try to reach our goal!"

"Got it!" Nanna and Elsa yelled at the same time. Alena giggled again because of the two.

* * *

Meanwhile Hendrik was looking at the knights who were training. He saw David Harrison, one of the commanders, giving lessons to the men.

The young prince snuck behind a bush and looked at the fight from behind it. He wasn't allowed yet, but he really wanted to learn how to fight with a sword. Having powers could be fun, yet he couldn't always rely on them.

He saw that a few of the men were sitting on the sidelines. In a basket were a few swords, just laying around. They were probably from the men who were taking a break. If he could just somehow get those swords...

"Okay, Jan, you're next!"

A man who was sitting next to the basket stood up when David yelled at him. Hendrik now saw his chance!

He made sure that no one paid any attention to him and snuck towards the basket. He carefully pulled a sword from it. It was a bit big for him, but he was able to carry it somehow. He tiptoed back to the bush, hoping to sneak off without being noticed, but...

"And where do you think you're going?"

Hendrik cursed under his breath. He turned around and saw David standing behind him with a concerned look.

"U-uhm..." Hendrik swallowed nervously. "I...uh...I was...just...trying to...uhm..."

David pulled the sword from his hands. "Don't try to lie when you can't do it." He gave the sword to one of the men and then turned to face Hendrik again, this time annoyed. "Prince, what where you thinking?! Why where you even trying to steal a sword?!"

Hendrik looked down at the ground with guilt. "I...uh...uh..."

"Yes..?!"

"Uhm..." He looked up at David again. "I just wanted to learn how to fight with a sword...I swear, I wasn't trying to do anything dangerous!"

"Right...prince Hendrik..." David kneeled down beside him to meet his eye level. "You might be growing up fast, but using a sword at your age...you just turned seven a few months ago...a sword is too dangerous."

"But I want to be able to protect everyone!" Hendrik looked down at the ground and kicked a rock away with his feet. "What if dad is gone one day and I'm in charge? I need to be able to fight!"

David put his hand on Hendrik's shoulder gave him a small pat. "Your father won't just leave you. He isn't like that. And it won't be long before you can use a sword. In a few years you might already start training. So, don't frown about it. It will all turn out alright, understood?"

"Yes..." Hendrik looked at him. "Thank you..."

"Great. Now go along, I can't leave my men untutored." David stood up and walked back to the others.

Hendrik ran back into the castle. He felt a little bit relieved at David's words. Yet he still wanted to learn. And if David wasn't going to teach him and no one would help him, then he should teach himself.

He ran into the library and grabbed a book about sword fighting. He then ran outside with the book, into the garden, and grabbed a thick branch from the muddy ground. He laid the book down and started to study on self defense.

* * *

The next day everything was as normal as ever. Elsa and Nanna were practicing with Alena, Hendrik had his class, Anna and Kristoff were out and about and Jack was alone in his office, going through some files.

"Geez.." Jack scratched his head. He was just done reading a few letters from Corona. Rapunzel and Eugene, the king and queen of Corona, they were going to hold a ball in a few months and everyone was invited.

He wasn't sure if they were going to go. Not that he could stop Elsa. If she wanted then she could, but he wasn't sure about it.

 _Who said Elsa could decide for herself?_

He jumped out of his seat and drew his sword. He looked around, but there was no one there.

"W-what..." Jack put his sword back and let out a sigh. "I must be imagining things."

 _You're not._

Jack felt his heart skip a beat.

 _I know that you can hear me in your head. Don't ignore me._

Jack now knew that he wasn't imaging things. He took a deep breath. He had to remain calm. Something was in his head. He was probably having a small breakdown.

He walked over to his desk and put his hands on the edge. He looked down at the files with a frown.

"I'm just having a small breakdown. It's going to be alright..." He whispered to himself.

 _Yeah, right._

The voice in his head continued on. Jack closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. But the voice stayed there and didn't vanish.

 _Jack, don't worry. I'm here to help you. And you're not having a breakdown._

"Then..." Jack opened his eyes again. "What are you?"

 _Your friend._

Jack clenched his fist. Was he possessed or something? Whatever it was, he shouldn't trust this voice in his head.

 _I'm on your side._

"Don't try to fool me..." Jack whispered. "I don't know what this is, but I'll..."

"Jack?!"

Jack turned around to see Anna standing there. She looked a bit worried at him. He didn't hear her coming in.

"Anna!" Jack quickly turned around and smiled nervously at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Why were you talking to yourself?" Anna asked immediately. "There is no one here."

"Well...I was just thinking to myself and muttering something stupid. Nothing more."

"Hm."

Anna eyed him suspiciously. She walked up to him and put her hand against his forehead.

"Maybe you should take a rest." Anna said calmly. "You seem a bit stressed."

Jack scoffed. "I'm always stressed."

"I know." Anna pulled her hand back with a smile. She walked around the desk and looked down at the letter from Corona. "Ah, the ball...are we going?"

Jack turned around and grabbed the letter from the desk. He quickly put it in his pocket. "I don't know. Maybe."

Anna shivered when she looked in his eyes. She saw a dark red glint for a second before it faded away.

"Jack?" She walked back around the desk again. Jack looked away from her when she stood in front of him. He didn't want her to find out about the voice in his head. That was his own problem.

"I'm fine." Jack said. He forced a smile on his lips and looked at Anna with kindness. "I just need some time alone."

"Ah...alright...then at least rest. We don't need a weak king."

Jack cringed a bit at her words, but Anna didn't notice it. Instead she turned around and walked up to the door. But she stopped before exiting the room and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Jack...just...don't forget; you're not alone. Your family is always at your side."

Jack nodded. "I know."

"Okay."

Anna left and closed the door behind her. Jack sighed and slid down onto the ground. He pulled the letter from his pocket and read it again.

He wished that there was a day where he and his family weren't in danger. But...this time the problem was in his head. If he could get the voice out then he might be able to protect everyone this time...

He sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Finally...we're done."

Elsa and Nanna walked down the hallway. They were both tired from the long lesson.

"Mommy..." Nanna yawned.

"Do you want to take a nap?" Elsa stopped in her tracks and kneeled down at her daughter's side. "We've been doing this for a long time, so you must be tired."

Nanna yawned again, but shook her head. "No...I wanna go see daddy."

Elsa smiled a little. "Honey, your father must be busy..."

"But I wanna go see daddy!"

Elsa sighed. She picked her daughter up into her arms and petted her head. "Then...we can visit him shortly. But your father is a very busy man. We must not trouble him, understand?"

Nanna nodded silently.

"Good...because he must be busy..."

* * *

Right...he was busy...

Elsa and Nanna arrived in Jack's office to see him sitting on the floor, leaning against his desk while being asleep.

"Daddy!"

Elsa put her daughter down and Nanna ran towards Jack. She pricked with her finger against his arm, but Jack kept on sleeping. Nanna frowned and turned to her mother again.

"Mom...dad is sick."

"Hm?" Elsa raised her eyebrows. She walked up to them and kneeled down by Jack. She put her hand on his head, but his temperature seemed normal. She pulled her hand back again. "Nanna, he's just tired. Nothing to be worried about."

"She is right, you know."

Elsa turned her head and saw Anna walking into the room. The red head kneeled down at their side with a soft smile.

"He has been working so hard lately...he hasn't had any time for himself...but anyway!" Anna smiled at Nanna. "I heard that someone has had a busy day today! Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

Nanna yawned. "I wanted to see papa first...but I'm tired too..."

"Then let's get you to bed." Anna pulled Nanna up into her arms and stood up. "Your mother will keep an eye on your father, right?"

Anna and Nanna both gave Elsa a questioning look and the queen giggled.

"Of course." Elsa said calmly.

"Great! Then I'm off!"

Anna sprinted out of the room with Nanna in her arms. Elsa could hear one of the servants from the hallway yell at her to slow down. She giggled and shook her head before looking at Jack again.

Elsa stopped smiling. Anna was right...Jack probably didn't have much time for himself...

She studied his face. He seemed so calm...it was nice to see him like this once in a while. Lately he had been working a lot more. She knew that he was someone who loved to take care of everything, but maybe she should do more work or take some of his tasks from his hands.

She sat down next to him and lay her head against his shoulder.

"Jack.." Elsa whispered. "I'm sorry...I'm always just messing around...but now everything is just falling on your shoulders."

She felt herself relax. His scent and warmth made her always feel really safe. She closed her eyes, sighed and whispered; "But don't worry..I'll become stronger and be more responsible...I'll promise..."

Her breathing became slower and she soon fell into sleep.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes.

He saw that he was still in his office. He looked to his right and saw Elsa sleeping beside him.

 _This little bitch!_

Jack moved his left hand towards Elsa's throat. He put his hand around her neck without any hesitation. He readied himself to squeeze her neck, to make sure that she would wake up gasping for air when he stopped.

"What am I doing?"

Jack quickly retracted his hand with widened eyes. Elsa was still calmly sleeping. Jack looked at her. Was he just trying to...but he loved her. He shouldn't hurt her.

 _Why were you stopping?_

"Because..." Jack whispered, trying not to wake Elsa up. "...it doesn't make any sense for me to hurt her...it's Elsa...I love her. And I'm not going to hurt her just because you want me to."

 _You'll eventually kill her._

Jack shook his head. "I won't. Why do you even want to hurt her? Elsa didn't do anything wrong..."

 _Did she? Think about it. She barely helps you, she always brings everyone in danger...is she really worth it?_

Jack didn't answer. He stood up and picked Elsa up in bridal style. He walked to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He gently pushed a few strays of hair out of her face with a soft smile.

Elsa frowned and mumbled in her sleep.

"Stupid...Jack...you're working...too hard..."

Jack chuckled. He put his hand against Elsa's cheek. He couldn't believe that he tried to kill her. He promised himself to never hurt like this...and to try and protect her from the monster that was forming in his head.

* * *

A day later Hendrik was walking around in the town. He walked to the blacksmith. He wanted to get a sword for himself and he couldn't ask someone in the castle. So, he sneaked out and went to the smith.

He walked into the shop. There were a few men inside of the shop. They were all very big and seemed a bit scary.

They all stopped talking and turned towards Hendrik.

"Look what we have here..." A man with a big black beard grinned at the young boy. "..prince Hendrik...I didn't know they let our future-king out of his cell..."

Hendrik looked up at the big man. Of course he was bigger than him. All of them were and there were three of them; the man with the beard, another man with red hair and stubble and a man who had brown hair with no beard. They all looked down at him with a cold stare.

Hendrik clenched his hand. He wasn't going to be scared of them...

He leaned against a wall and stroke a 'cool guy pose'.

"Good day, gentlemen." Hendrik said. He tried his best to sound like a normal and cool guy. "I'm just here to buy a sword from the smith. I actually wanted to make it quick, but since you three are here, I'll let you go first..."

The men all went silent before they suddenly bursted out in laughter.

"Ha, the little prince sure knows how to talk!" The man with the red hair walked forward. He kicked with his feet into the wall next to Hendrik's head and Hendrik shrieked.

"Now you scared him." One of the men laughed.

"I scared him, really?!" The man with the beard grabbed Hendrik's arm and pulled him a bit up. He held his face closer to the prince. "If he's anything like his father, then he shouldn't be afraid of a little confrontation."

Hendrik gritted his teeth. In his clenched hand he made a bit of ice.

The man saw it and raised his eyebrows. Hendrik glared at him with a menacing stare. The man chuckled nervously and released Hendrik quickly.

"Ice powers..." The man took a step back. "I almost forget..."

Hendrik put his clenched hand forward. The ice was crackling in his closed fist. "If you don't leave me alone, then I'll kill you."

The man with the brown hair narrowed his eyes and got ready to draw his sword. "You little...!"

"That's enough."

They all turned their heads to see a man with black hair, brownish eyes, an overall on and with gloves on his hands.

"Everett!" The man with the black beard seemed a lot more nervous. "We were just..."

The man, names Everett, moved towards the prince. He pushed the other men away without much of a glance and smiled at Hendrik when he stood in front of the young prince.

"Prince Hendrik, are you alright?"

Hendrik pulled his hand back and the ice disappeared. He rubbed his arm up and down and nodded.

"Yes..."

"Good. Now, I heard that you wanted a sword?"

"Yes...I wanted one like this one." Hendrik pulled the sword he had out of his holster. "But one that isn't just a simple sword like this..."

"Got it. Come with me to the back, I'll make a good sword for you." The smith turned around and glared at the men. "And you three, you better behave yourselves. Or I'm banning you from the shop!"

He stormed off and Hendrik followed him close behind.

* * *

The blacksmith showed him different type of sword. Hendrik didn't like any of them. He tried to find something that was fitting of his character, but all of these swords were not really what he was looking for.

Now he finally understood why his mother was always getting annoyed when she was shopping...

"How about this one?" Everett asked while grabbing a sword that was a bit shorter than a normal one. He showed it to Hendrik who studied it. "I can modify it a little bit..."

"How do you mean?" Hendrik asked.

"You have ice powers, right? What if you can use them with your sword?"

"Hm? I do not understand..."

Everett sighed. "That's what I expected...look, this sword is short. But what if when you use your ice powers, it can somehow extend? For example; if you're fighting, but need it to be longer, than you can use that ice of yours to lengthen it."

"Aha, I understand!" Hendrik clapped in his hands and smiled. "Then that one please! I can pay!" He pulled a little sack out of his pocket with some money in it, but the smith stopped him.

"You don't need to pay me, young prince."

Hendrik pouted. "Oh...why not?"

"Because it's a gift from me. The only thing I ask of you is not to sneak out of the castle again. It can be dangerous here, especially at night."

"I just wanted a sword...I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't ya worry about it! I'm just grateful to be of any use to someone from the royal family!"

* * *

Hendrik later snuck back into the castle. No one even noticed that he had been gone. They all thought that he was all morning in the library, which he hadn't been.

"Hendrik!"

When he just snuck back into the hallway and was about to walk up the stairs he saw his father walking up to him.

"I heard you've been in the library the entire day." Jack said.

"Y-yeah..." Hendrik smiled nervously. Thank goodness that his sword wasn't long or his father would see it sticking from his bag.

"Good boy. You know, when I was your age, I studied hard as well. Speaking of which, did you finish your homework for tomorrow?"

"Yes, dad, stop bothering me, please..." Hendrik rolled with his eyes and Jack smiled.

"Right, sorry. I was just curious. Speaking of curious, have you seen your mother?"

"No. Why?" Hendrik eyed him suspiciously. His father seemed more insecure than usual and it worried him a little. "Did you two fight again?"

"N-no, no!" Jack waved with his hands with a nervous smile. "I just need to talk to her about something..."

"About what?"

"Something personal."

Hendrik raised his eyebrows. "Can't you tell me?"

"No. Just get to your room."

Hendrik didn't speak against him and ran up the stairs. Normally he would argue, but he actually wanted to read more about swords. And if he talked longer to his dad then he might found out that he snuck out...

And that is something that would surely get him grounded.

* * *

While Jack was looking for her, Elsa was in the garden. She was testing her powers out.

She put her hands forward. Snow circled around her hands and an ice form grew out of the ground. Slowly a flower bloomed out of the ground. But it changed form as Elsa moved around with her hands. The flower changed into the form of a horse.

Elsa smirked as she kept moving her hands around. Now the horse changed into a smal little tree.  
She finally stopped and looked at the tree. It almost looked like a real one. Maybe she should work on her tree building skills and make one before it was christmas.

"Elsa, there you are!"

Elsa turned around and saw Jack running towards her.

"Jack?" Elsa smiled when she saw him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "Nothing...I just had to talk with you...about something important..."

"Hm?" Elsa cocked her head.

Jack blushed and looked away from her. "I...yesterday you were sleeping next to me, right?"

"Yes?"

"I...look...I..." Jack bit on his lip. He knew that he couldn't tell her what he did. Or about the voice in his head...what if she thought that he was crazy?

"Jack, you can tell me if something is wrong." Elsa whispered with a smile. "I mean, you don't need to suffer on your own."

"Thanks..." Jack looked down at their hands. "I...just don't want you to think that I'm crazy."

"Hey. I'm the crazy one, remember?"

Jack chuckled. "You're right...I'm sorry."

Elsa sighed. "Just...tell me what is wrong, Jack."

"Well, lately I think that I've been hearing a voice in my head...I know that it sounds crazy...but maybe I'm possessed or something?"

Elsa frowned. She remembered that Regina, her biological mother, told her something about 'the evil in his eyes'...could her mother sense something back then?

"Elsa?" Jack coughed nervously. He was afraid that Elsa would think that he was insane or something...

"Look..." Elsa looked back up at him. "...my biological mother told me that she saw something dark in your eyes...maybe you..."

She swallowed nervously and avoided his gaze again. If Jack was really possessed then they would have to ask Hans or Damien...and she was sure that he wouldn't like that. But it was her only plan.

"Even if you are possessed." Elsa stared back into Jack's eyes. She looked at him with a determent stare. "If you are, then we should ask prince Hans and king Damien for help."

Jack sighed and frowned. "Elsa..."

Elsa squeezed his hands. "Please! I know that you are not on good terms with that family, but it's been more than five years since then...and they are demon hunters! Well, at least Hans is."

Jack released her hands. He rubbed his temples a bit annoyed. He wanted help, but not from the Southern Isles. Hans was not a good man. He learned that years ago. And Damien was a nice guy, but als ver manipulative. One moment he could be a gentleman and the next moment he could be your biggest enemy. The only reason why they were still doing trades with each other was to compensate for Hans's mistakes...and he didn't want any help from them. He never trusted them.

"Jack?" Elsa moved a bit closer to him and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please...we need to ask them for help if we want to..."

"Who asked for your opinion?!"

Jack suddenly grabbed her wrist violently and looked aggressively at her.

Elsa shrieked. She saw something in his eyes she didn't recognize. It was like a small, dark fire that quickly dissolved into water. She tried to pull her wrist back but Jack was a bit too strong.

"J-Jack..." Elsa whimpered. "W-what are you saying?"

"I..." Jack blinked with his eyes. He slowly released Elsa's wrist. "I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me..."

"You...might really be possessed. We're going to need to get Damien and Hans. Whether you like it or not!"

"No way. I'm not bringing them here. What if Hans tries something again?"

Elsa smirked and made a little snow in her hand. "Then I'll freeze him to death."

Jack smiled a little at her. "Of course...alright then...I'll send a letter to the Southern Isles."

* * *

The rest of the week went by calmly. Jack send a letter to the Southern Isles, which hadn't been answered yet, Elsa and Nanna kept their lessons going and Hendrik was still secretly trying to teach himself how to sword fight.

One day Hendrik was practicing with his sword again in the garden. No one was there, so he could practice all he want.

"Hendrik!"

Or so he thought.

He quickly threw the sword into a bush and turned around with a nervous look on his face.

It was Jenny who walked up to him. She smiled at little Hendrik who nervously smiled back.

"What were you doing?" Jenny asked him.

"Uhm...not much..." Hendrik took a step back. "I was just...uhm...enjoying nature."

"Enjoying nature?" Jenny raised her eyebrows and Hendrik nodded.

"Yeah! It's really beautiful here..."

"Prince, you are even a worser liar than your mother. Really, what were you doing just now?"

"Uhm..." Hendrik swallowed nervously and avoided her gaze.

"Tell me or I'm telling Elsa."

"Fine!" Hendrik yelled with a flushed face. He walked to the bush and pulled his sword out of it. Jennifer gasped at the sight of the weapon.

"Young man, what do you need a weapon for?! Explain yourself at once!" Jennifer yelled in an stern and angry voice.

"I, needed it to defend my family and myself." Hendrik looked down at the sword. He gently touched the cold metal with his fingers. "I can't just rely on my powers, so I'm training myself."

"You are too young to handle such a weapon. Give that to me, I'm going to put it into the weapons room."

"Please don't!" Hendrik pulled the sword close to his chest. "It's my only way to protect everyone!"

Jenny's gaze softened and she kneeled down in front of Hendrik. She gently patted him on his head. "Hendrik, you don't need to protect everyone. You're not alone, remember?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Hendrik, you are a strong prince. But you also have people who'll protect you at all times...so don't worry. You don't need to protect people who can protect themselves."

"What about Nanna?"

"Well..." Jenny scratched her head. "Well...you do need to protect her. But she is not in danger, is she?"

"Not now."

"Then you don't need to protect her now. You only need to protect her when she's really in danger...understand?"

Hendrik nodded. "Okay."

"Good, now..."

Jenny stopped talking and her eyes went wide. She gasped in horror.

A few feet behind Hendrik was a white beast. It looked like some kind of wolf and consisted of ice and snow. Hendrik turned around and saw the beast. He shrieked and took a step back.

"What is that?" Jennifer whispered.

"I don't know..." Hendrik shivered as the beast growled at them. It wasn't something that he had made...or his mother. Maybe a witch in the village made it? Whoever made it surely had ice powers.

Hendrik pushed his sword forward.

"Hendrik, don't!" Jenny yelled, but it was too late. The young prince dashed towards the big beast. He used his ice powers to extend the length of his sword a little.

The big beast jumped towards him. Hendrik hit him against his neck, but was hit by its paw. He fell a few feet from the beast away, who landed on the ground as well.

"Hendrik!" Jennifer ran towards him. She helped him up and gasped when she saw blood trickling from his head. "Oh, no you're hurt..."

She could hear the beast behind them growling and readying himself for another charge.

Jenny didn't hesitate. She grabbed Hendrik's arm and ran with him back into the castle. With each step the beast seemed to be further away. She wanted to turn around to check, but was too afraid.

She ran into the castle and quickly closed the door behind her. A few maids looked at her with surprise as she and Hendrik both panted from running.

"Ah..." Jennifer looked down at Hendrik. He quickly hid the sword behind his back. She sighed and released his arm. "We need to get you to a pharmacy..."

"What about the monster?" Hendrik asked.

Jennifer looked out of the window. She saw that the garden was completely empty.

"He's gone..." Jennifer left out a trembling breath and she slid down the floor.

"Jennifer, prince Hendrik!" Kai ran towards them with worry. He kneeled down at their side. "Prince Hendrik, you're hurt...we need to get you to the nurse's room!"

"But...what about Jenny?" Hendrik wiped some blood from his head and looked at Jenny. "She's hurt too!"

Jennifer shook her head. "No, I'm fine. You go and follow Kai to the medical room...I'm just a little bit shaken up, nothing more."

Kai took Hendrik's hand and took him to the nurse's room while Jenny stayed behind. She got a warm cup of tea from one of the maids and was taken care off.

* * *

"What the hell happened?!"

Hendrik was being tended to by the nurse while Kai, Jack and Elsa stood in the room, watching him.

"Queen Elsa...please don't curse so much." Kai said. "At least not in front of your son."

"Sorry." Elsa nodded a little. "Still...what happened?"

"A big beast attacked us!" Hendrik yelled. "But I managed to hit it with my sword, but then I got hit by the beast and there was a wound on my head! But Jenny grabbed my hand and took me inside before the beast could grab us!"

"The wound is small, he's lucky." The nurse said.

Elsa, Jack and Kai sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness..." Elsa whispered.

The nurse finished up on the prince and left the room. Elsa stepped towards her son and kneeled down next to him.

"Hendrik..." She sighed. "You do realize that it was very dangerous of you to do such a thing? And where did you get a sword?!"

"I asked the blacksmith." Hendrik said.

"Hendrik..." Elsa scratched her neck. "What were you thinking?"

"I..." Hendrik swallowed nervously. "I just wanted to protect everyone..."

Elsa frowned. "Against who?"

"Against monsters..." Hendrik looked away from her and Elsa sighed.

"Honey, you don't need to protect me. I can defend myself. Just focus on your studies and childhood-thing."

"Childhood-thing?" Kai raised his eyebrows.

Elsa shook her head and waved her hand. "Nothing...just...enjoy the things you can do now. Right, Jack?"

She turned around and noticed that Jack wasn't in the room anymore.

"Huh?" Elsa looked around the room, but he really was gone.

"King Jack has just left." Kai said. "He didn't say a word, but perhaps he had some business to take care of?"

"More important than his own son?" Elsa frowned. She got an uneasy feeling. No one in the kingdom knew about Jack's problem yet, except for her. She couldn't tell them either. If Hans or king Damien would answer soon, then it would be solves anyway. There was no reason to involve anyone.

"Mom?" Hendrik asked confused.

Elsa silently grabbed her wrist and rubbed it a little. Even if Jack was possessed...that meant that she wouldn't know if it was Jack who made those strange decisions or the demon inside of him...what if it was both? What if the thing that possessed him somehow brainwashed him? Then he could surely bring everyone in danger. Then she would have to take measures...but she couldn't just lock him up. The others might ask questions if she did that.

"Mom!"

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts and turned towards Hendrik again. He looked very worried.

"Mom..." Hendrik walked up to her and pulled her hand away from her wrist. He intertwined his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand. "You have that look again..."

Elsa was confused. "What look?"

"That look when you know something dangerous, but try not to tell me, because you want to protect me...you had the same look when I was little."

"Your still little." Kai muttered under his breath.

"Well..." Elsa smiled a little bit at him. "I was just thinking about the beast you mentioned...I mean, I was attacked too, remember?"

Hendrik nodded. "Yes, you told me."

"I was just wondering if my biological parents send that monster to take you. But that it wouldn't make any sense..."

"Maybe it's another ice-witch?" Hendrik asked.

Elsa shrugged. She knew that she was lying, but it was best for now to keep the truth from her son. He would only make matters worse. She put her other hand on Hendrik's head and petted him.

"Maybe. Hey, how about we go to the kitchen and try to convince the chefs to cook our favorite dish?"

Hendrik smiled widely and nodded again.

"Yes, please!"

"Great!" Elsa looked at Kai and pointed his way. "Mister Kai, lead the way!"

Kai shook his head. "You know the way. And that is not the way a queen should behave..."

"I'm still learning!" Elsa said.

Kai chuckled. He knew that Elsa was learning and he knew that she was doing her best just like any normal person would.

* * *

In the meantime Jack was in his office.

He had the door closed and leaned against his desk. His breathing was difficult and his head was hurting.

 _That little shit deserved that_

Jack put his hand against his head. His vision shifted between blurriness and a crystal clear vision.

"Please..." He panted. "Stop..."

 _Why you leave? You should have grabbed your sword and finished them off._

Jack shivered. He understood what the voice was talking about. Just now, back in the nurse's office, he felt the strong urge to draw his sword and attack them all. But somehow he couldn't. Those people were his family...why would he hurt them?

 _You're weak_

Jack grinned a little and whispered; "But at least I'm not a murderer."

 _Not yet. Anyway, it doesn't matter. We should be taking care of the little one._

Jack's eyes widened. "Nanna?! You bastard...I'm not hurting my daughter!"

 _Who said that we would be hurting her? By the way, she is not even your daughter..._

"She is..." Jack let out a trembling breath. "And I love her."

 _Great, then I get to use those feelings. Oh, speaking of; can you take a look in the mirror?_

Jack turned around. He had a small mirror in his bathroom. But his bathroom was connected to his bedroom. So, he had to gather all his strength and walk to the room as if nothing was wrong.

On his way there he encountered Olaf, a snowman Elsa once made and the thing that lived, and a few maids. He managed to trick them into thinking that he was fine. Olaf even left him alone when he told him that he was busy with work. That was the only lie that worked against the snowman.

He walked into the bedroom and headed straight for the bathroom. He went to the mirror and looked at his reflection.

He gasped a little.

A few black hairs were peaking between his white hair. He carefully touched them with his fingers to realize that they were in fact attached to his head.

"W-what i-i-i-is this?" Jack stuttered nervously.

 _Just a little make over. I got sick from all that white hair._

"You're taking over, aren't you?"

 _Not yet...the time isn't right yet._

Jack frowned. He pushed through his hair and tried to cover the white hair with some black hairs.

 _Shouldn't you thank me?_

"For what?" Jack whispered. He managed to cover the few black hairs and smiled a little at himself in the mirror. Now they wouldn't see a thing strange about his hair.

 _I stopped the headache._

"So?" Jack turned around and left the bathroom. "You didn't do it to help me. I rather think that you've grown tired and are resting a bit. Maybe later on you will give me an even worse headache."

 _Smart boy. Perhaps I will..._

The voice went quiet. Jack let out a sigh and sat down on the bed. He buried his head between his hands. He started to tremble a bit. It was terrifying to be with that voice all the time. Hopefully those demon-hunters would come quickly...

For now he just had to stay strong.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
